Supernatural Love (Jelsa)
by maria8MFM
Summary: Esta es una historia donde Elsa,una chica que no conoce su verdadera procedencia se ve envuelta en una serie de aventuras y un mundo de fantasía donde sus enemigos se convertirán en sus amigos, y todo lo que creía conocer será solo una tapadera para lo que ella en realidad es . ¿Qué pasaría si todo el mundo va a por ti?¿Si eres la salvadora ? Tu vida cambia...para siempre.
1. Prólogo

Todo era fiesta. Alegría y felicidad. El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo. Haciendo que aquel bello castillo completamente blanco y dorado brillara. Todos los puros bailaban en el enorme jardín del castillo decorado con mesas,faroles,sillas elegantes blancas y doradas. Todas las criaturas de aquel mundo,portadores,hermosas chicas de largas orejas,otros habitantes con hermosas alas de ángel blancas. Otros con delicadas y transparentes alas coloreadas similares a las de un hada. Criaturas similares a animales,mitad humanos mitad bestias,centauros,ninfas.

No era nada especial,solo una fiesta que a las princesas les había apetecedio hacer. Que asistiera todo el reino. En aquel castillo que estaba en todo lo alto de la montaña. Bello y de gran magnitud. Los pueblerinos bailaban cogidos de la mano dando vueltas en diferentes círculos. La nobleza y la realeza de los pequeños reinos cercanos conversaban animadamente incluso con los habitantes con igualdad. Las dos princesas observaban todo aquello sonrientes. Subidas a aquellas escaleras desde donde se podía ver toda la fiesta. Idun y Margaret. Idun,una hermosa chica de cabello largo,moreno,y ondulado. Unos bellos ojos azules,tan azules como el cielo y tan bellos como un diamante. Que observaban la fiesta con detenimiento. Sus labios,delicados y rosados formando una sonrisa. Un bello vestido morado se ceñía a su cuerpo en la parte de arriba,y se habría desde la cintura al estilo princesa. Cubierto de diamantes,y sin tirantes,de manera que sus pechos abultaban. Una delicada corona de oro con un diamante morado estaba posada sobre su cabeza. A su lado,su hermana Margaret,su gemela,sonreía al igual que ella. Era exactamente igual salvo sus ojos. Unos bellos ojos color esmeralda. Su vestido era dorado,como su corona.

-¿Te diviertes?-preguntó Idun sonriente

-Mucho-murmuró su hermana con una suave sonrisa.

-Me encantan estas fiestas-susurró Idun respirando profundamente y volver a mirar a la gente.

-Y a mí -sonrío Magaret-Pero me gustaría que Jared estuviera aquí -dijo la chica con melancolía

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó su hermana

-Con su ejército en las bahías de La Libertad -dijo la chica dándose la vuelta. Mirando su bello castillo. Solo para ellas dos.

-Volverá pronto. Seguro-le sonrió Idun agarrando su hombro descubierto. -Estoy deseando volver a visitar La Tierra

-El mundo humano es peligroso,Idun-le riñó su hermana

-No donde yo fui. La gente era agradable,sonriente,feliz-dijo con entusiasmo -Algún día me gustaría vivir allí.

-Es una locura,tu sitio está aquí. Junto a un marido-dijo Margaret agarrando sus manos.

-¿Marido? ¡Ojalá!-rió la castaña-Nadie se fija en mí

Idun se apoyó en la enorme barandilla blanca que había al lado de las escaleras, observando con más detenimiento la fiesta.

-Ya encontrarás a alguien-le abrazó su hermana con afecto y efusividad.

Un chico se abría paso entre la fiesta. Todos se quedaban callados,mirándole,molestos. Su larga capa negra rozaba el suelo,pero su sonrisa lasciva no se borraba de su rostro. Las medallas doradas que adornaban su pecho demostraban su rango. Su realeza. Con la mirada de todos puesta en él se acercó a las escaleras. Donde las hermanas le miraban. Margaret de manera seria e Idun confusa y con una ligera sonrisa. Aquel chico era de cabello casi pelirrojo. Unas suaves pecas sobre su nariz,y unos hermosos ojos verdes mezclados con castaño que cautivarían a cualquiera. Su cuerpo era fuerte,alto y tonificado. El traje de príncipe se le ajustaba a su cuerpo al igual que sus pantalones.

El chico con una pose elegante se detuvo a solo escalones de las princesas,las cuales no apartaban los ojos de él. Margaret le miró molesta.

-Buenos días, majestades - sonrió con sorna. Mostrando sus dientes.

-¿Qué hacéis vos aquí? -preguntó Margaret dando un paso.

-Todos están aquí, gente de todas partes de este bello mundo y me pregunté por qué yo no. Así que...vine-sonrió el chico. La chica cerró sus puños

-Solo eran amigos,aliados-dijo Margaret con el mismo tono serio

-¿Y acaso no somos aliados?-preguntó el chico sonriente. Margaret deseaba con todas sus fuerzas gritar y ordenar que acabaran con él, observó de reojo como todos los asistentes,detrás del príncipe, miraban la escena en blanco. Esperando a que algo sucediera. No quería ser tan cruel con él, rebajarse a su nivel.

-No quiero arruinar la fiesta,rey Edgar,puede quedarse-dijo la chica haciendo que el ruido y la felicidad volviera a reinar la fiesta. El chico sonrió con una sonrisa lobuna.

-Si me permite-dijo dando otro paso,extrañando a Margaret ya que el chico había alargado su mano. Pero no era en su dirección, le ofrecía la mano a Idun la cual le miraba sorprendida.

-¿Su majestad sería tan bondadosa de concederme un baile?-preguntó él mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Idunn con una ligera sonrisa la tomó, y sin separar su mirada de la del chico, los dos bajaron las escaleras blancas.

-Idun-le llamó Margaret preocupada,pero los dos guardias vestidos de negro que acompañaban al rey,le cerraron el paso con dos lanzas formando una X.

-Tranquilícese,princesa Margaret, solo es un baile -le dijo el pelirrojo que ya estaba al final de las escaleras creando furia en la chica.

Idun seguía enmudecida sin apartar la vista del muchacho, el cual le parecía sumamente apuesto.

-¿Hay algún sitio más privado,su majestad?-le murmuró él acercándose peligrosamente a ella. Idun sin decir una palabra, asintió. Y guiándole le llevó hasta uno de los jardines reales, apenas se escuchaba la música,lo suficiente. Desde donde se podía ver todo el reino y los reinos cercanos.

Dos niños corrían jugando,uno de ellos se calló delante de la pareja,y comenzó a llorar. El pelirrojo se acercó a él y lo cargó en brazos

-¿Te has hecho daño?-preguntó Edgar y el pequeño asintió, incapaz de apartar la mirada,le daba miedo aquel hombre desconocido para él.-Enseguida se te pasará-sonrió el chico. Edgar dio un chasquido. Uno de sus guardas que estaba escondido apareció y se acercó al rey para entregarle una enorme piruleta a Edhar y que este se lo diera al pequeño. El cual sonrió enormemente antes de agarrar la golosina. Edgar dejó al pequeño en el suelo y este se fue corriendo, dejándolos solos de nuevo ya que el guardia había desaparecido.

Idun le miró confusa,ya que él no apartaba la vista. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo,examinándola. Idun se estremeció al sentir la mano del chico en su cintura

-Deseaba este momento-murmuró él. Acariciando su mano para luego entrelazarlas. Idun alzó la vista observándole. A aquellos bellos ojos castaños verdosos. Mientras su mano firme agarraba su cintura.

-¿Bailar?-preguntó ella confusa

-Vine aquí solo por un rumor. Decían que en esta fiesta se encontraría la mujer más bella que hay en este mundo y he venido a buscarla-murmuró él mientras los dos se mecían en un suave compás.

-¿Y su búsqueda ha dado fruto?-preguntó en susurros muy cerca del rostro del castaño.

-Por supuesto-murmuró-La tengo delante de mí.

Ella se sonrojó haciendo que él sonriera sin enseñar sus dientes

-¿Por qué aparenta ser cruel cuando en el fondo es bondadoso?-preguntó ella mirándole fijamente. Enormemente confusa

-Todo un rey necesita tener su fama. Si mis enemigos me conocieran por ser bondadoso no me tendrían miedo y respeto ¿No cree majestad?-preguntó el dándole una vuelta y cuando volvió a agarrarla los dos estaban más juntos. Idun miró los labios del chico y luego a sus ojos.

-No se necesita tener miedo ni enemigos,sino aliados- susurró la morena y él sonrió

-Mi reino no tiene muchos aliados y aun así es poderoso.¿Qué responde ante eso?

-En algún momento necesitará a alguien-dijo ella

-Yo también lo creo- dijo serio pero en el fondo sonriente y atento a la reacción de la chica. La cual fue sonrojarse. -Tengo una pregunta para usted,princesa.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó ella.

-Su hermana es conocida por su carisma y afecto. Todos piensan que podía ser una gran reina,pero...¿Y vos?-preguntó él.

-¿Yo?...No. Margaret si vale para eso. La gente dice que soy demasiado fría.

-Pero inteligente -dijo él cortándole - Eso es más importante que la carisma. Además, una reina bella puede encandilar a cualquier rey-dijo Edgar pasando su dedo por le mejilla de la morena,acariciándole.-Sea el rey que sea.

-Esas no son mis epectativas-dijo ella en susurros sin despegar sus ojos

-¿Y cuales son?-susurró él

-Enamorarme-dijo en voz baja. - Conocer personas, ver el mundo. Salir de aquí.

-¿Y si yo le diera todo eso?-preguntó él confundiéndole -Amor

-No sabría que decir-dijo ella apenas audible su voz. Edgar sonrió,eso era suficiente para él. Con suavidad agarró su cuello para con un ligero movimiento acercarla a él. Para darle un suave beso. Y después otro que Idun siguió sin saber el porqué. Llevada ante los encantos del rey.

Mientras,sin ambos saberlo,una persona les moraba desde un punto escondido sin que nadie se percatara de ellos. Observando la escena furiosa.

 **Tranquilos,la historia es Jelsa y habrá Jelsa,esto es solo una pequeña introducción así que pido paciencia. Espero que os haya gustado.**


	2. Capítulo 1

Cuatro días habían pasado desde aquella revisaba unos pergaminos apoyada en la ventana de su despacho,que estaba en una de las torres más altas de aquel blanco castillo. En la pared había colgado hermosos cuadros de su reino: Averet.

Su vista se desvió unos segundos,volvió a mirar su pergamino. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Donde anonadada observaba la escena de su hermana gemela,apoyada en el balcón de una de las salas,el balcón más bajo del castillo y que estaba más cerca de suelo,a un metro o menos. Idun se apoyaba en la barandilla sonriente mientras,Edgar,montado en un caballo le sonreía y le decía algo que Margaret era incapaz de escuchar. Su ceño se bajó molesta. Las intenciones de aquel chico con su hermana no le parecían buenas. Edgar no tenía una buena fama,todo lo contrario. Se decía de él un hombre cruel,sin alma. Que lo único que hacia era conquistar pueblos y reinos a su antojo. Y que todas las noches poseía a una damisela en sus aposentos. Ella no deseaba eso para su hermana. Que fuera la sumisa de aquel desgraciado.

Idun sonreía mirando los bellos ojos castaños y verdes de Edgar el cual le agarraba su mano para depositar en ella diminutos besos haciéndole sonrojar.

-¿Cuándo volverás?-preguntó la chica sin apartar su mirada de la de chico.

-En dos semanas-murmuró él. Idun agachó su cabeza

-¿Tan tarde?- preguntó ella . Con un rostro afligido y preocupado. Sus ojos en apenas segundos se fueron cristalizando. Llena de pena. Para la morena era impresionante como en apenas unos días se había podido enamrar tanto de ese chico

Edgar se adelantó un poco y bajó del corcel. Apoyándose en aquella barandilla. Agarró su rostro con delicadeza y suavidad. Haciendo que ella le mirara fijamente a los ojos.

-Créeme que yo soy el que más deseo de los dos estar juntos. Tengo que arreglar unas cosas en mi reino,pero cuando vuelva estaré dispuesto a venir por vos. Y no me importa lo que diga su hermana,pediré su mano.

-¿En serio?-preguntó ella

-En serio-susurró él antes de besar sus labios de forma suave.

Idun caminaba sonriente,con aquellas sonrisas que las enamoradas siempre llevaban en su rostro. Portaba un delicado vestido morado,su color favorito. Ancho y abultado como el de toda una princesa. En sus manos portaba aquel libro que adoraba leer y releer,llenos de amoríos,aventuras y caballeros. Era un mundo similar al suyo,lleno de criaturas fantásticas y seres increíbles. Aquella sonrisa que portaba su rostro no siempre estaba ahí. Mucha gente la denominaba fría,demasido para poder ser una reina. Demasiado para tener una pareja.O al menos era lo que todos pensaban. Pero aquellos pensamientos llenos de prejuicios no le importaban ahora.

Volvió a la normalidad al ver a su hermana delante de ella,con un porte serio,cosa extraña en ella. En su cara asomaba preocupación.

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó Margaret

-Fuera-respondió simplemente y caminó por su lado hasta pasar de ella unos dos o tres pasos.

-¿Y qué hacía él aquí?- preguntó,haciendo que Idunn se detuviera.

-Solo venía a saludar-respondió seca.

-¿Con los labios?- Idun se dio la vuelta y miró a su hermana

-¿Cuál es tu problema Margaret?-preguntó

-Ese chico no es bueno. Es cruel, Idun y solo quiere hacerte daño. Por favor no caigas en sus juegos-dijo. La morena se quedo expectante ante las palabras de su hermana. Sin pestañear ni soltar palabra.-Solo quiero lo mejor para ti

-¡Si de verdad quisieras lo mejor para mí me dejarías estar con él!-gritó furiosa.

-Idun por favor-le suplicó Margaret acercándose. Pero ella retrocedió.-¿Ves lo que hace?¡Te está poniendo en contra!

\- Edgar es el único al que le he interesado y si tu no estás de acuerdo con mi opinión,no me importa -dijo molesta apartándose de su hermana y desapareciendo por el pasillo.

(***)

Margaret tomaba una taza de té junto a su mejor amiga,una morena de ojos color avellana que llevaba un hermosos vestido verde ancho con decoraciones doradas. Mientras ambas tomaban una taza de té

-No sé que hacer con ella-murmuró Margaret- Se comporta como una adolescente

-Está enamorada, déjala

-No puedo Elinor. Ese chico no es bueno,es cruel y no quiero que le haga nada.

-Entiendo que tu lo veas así, puesto que James es un buen hombre y un buen marido, pero tu hermana desea también encontrar el amor. Deja que se equivoque,si Idun ve que ese chico no es para ella,lo dejará, te lo aseguro-sonrió su amiga

-Deja que me lo piense-susurró la morena antes de llevarse la taza a la boca de manera elegante y su dedo meñique alzado.

Un guardia vestido de blanco con detalles plateados entró en aquel salón lujosamente decorado. Su semblante era serio.

-Majestad-dijo inclinándose ligeramente -El rey Edgar...El rey Edgar está aquí-tartamudeó con miedo a la reacción de la princesa

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó la morena levantándose.

-Pide hablar con usted-dijo el hombre agachando la cabeza e inclinándose ligeramente. Margaret miró a su amiga con una mirada de preocupación.

Minutos después, Margaret estaba de pie en su despacho y delante de ella,Edgar. Vestido formalmente de rey. Una capa de piel estaba apoyada sobre un sólo hombro dejando ver su reluciente espada enfundada en su cintura.

-Mi respuesta es no-dijo la chica seria.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el pelirrojo serio

-Idun va a ser la futura reina de Averet no de Arendelle.

-¿Y vos?

-Yo ya soy la reina de Corona,Idun fue elegida para reinar Averet desde su nacimiento

-Idun puede gobernar Averet desde mi reino.

-No permitiré que vos y sus deseos impuros se acerquen a mi hermana

-La princesa Idun es libre de elegir con quien puede casarse.

-Entonces...¿Por qué quería hablar conmigo?-preguntó firme

Edgar agachó la cabeza y volvió a mirar a la chica

-Sé como usted me ve,majestad. Pero realmente...estoy enamorado de su hermana

-No puedo creerle, rey Edgar-dijo la chica seria. Manteniendo aquella mirada reprobadora

\- Estoy aquí, por que amo a Idun,quiero estar con ella y casarme con ella. Pero...Idun nunca aceptará si usted no está de acuerdo. Quiere a su hermana...pero yo también.

Margaret se quedó en silencio mirando fijamente aquellos ojos verdosos y castaños.

-Le ruego que acepte-murmuró Edgar agachando su cabeza

-¿Vos?¿Rogándome a mí? -preguntó la muchacha atónita ante el corpotamiento de aquel chico. Uno de los reyes más poderosos de todo aquel mágico mundo estaba ahora ante ella haciendo una reverencia.

-Basta-dijo lo suficientemente alto para que él alzara la cabeza- Está bien

Un brillo de ilusión surgió en los ojos de Edgar y sonrió

-le doy mi bendición -murmuró

-¿En serio?-preguntó y ella asintió.

Edgar eufórico abrió la puerta pero antes de que diera un paso fuera,ella lo llamó

-Rey Edgar-el chico se dio la vuelta. -Cuida a mi hermana.

Él sonrió y salió de la sala. Encontrándose con Idun,la cual impaciente había esperado detrás de la puerta,en el pasillo. A la respuesta de su hermana. El chico sin decir nada la cogió en brazos y alzándola haciéndole reír. Idun rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y besó sus labios de manera delicada. Mientras Margaret les miraba con una sonrisa asomándose desde la puerta viendo aquella bella escena.

(***)

Idun agarraba la mano del chico,los dos montados en un gran carruaje de colores oscuros que los conducía hasta el reino de Edgar. En el otro lado de aquel mundo. En la parte "oscura" como ellos lo llaban. Una parte que siempre se había sumido en la penumbra. Donde todas las criaturas horrorosas y horribles vivían. Donde la maldad era el pan de cada día.

Pero ya no era así. El sol había salido en el reino de los oscuros y todo se había llenado de felicidad. El compromiso de los dos se había extendido como la pólvora, y no había rincón del mundo mágico que lo supiera.

Edgar e Idun se miraron sonrientes y juntaron sus narices para darse aquel tierno beso chocando sus narices mientras negaban con la cabeza. Ella vestida con un lujoso y ancho vestido blanco, y él, con un traje negro y azul repleto de medallas doradas y una banda roja cruzando su pecho.

El carruaje entraba por unas altas puertas negras y grises custodiada por los pueblerinos de aquel reino que sonreían y aplaudían a la pareja.

Edgar entró en aquella enorme habitación matrimonial cargando a la muchacha en sus brazos mientras sus labios no se separaban. Una gran habitación que sus sirvientes habían preparado para que los dos vivieran y durmieran a partir de ese día más cómodos.

Edgar depositó a Idun en la cama para darle húmedos besos por su rostro y su cuello haciendo que la chica riera y sonriera encantada.

Y ahí, aquella noche. Fue una hermosa noche repleta de pasión, lujuria y amor para los recién casados.

Un año había pasado, el tiempo pasó con rapidez e Idun ya se había acostumbrado a ser la reina de aquel bello lugar. Gracias a ella,el reino de Arendelle ya no era lúgubre y temido,si no un aliado más y amigo.

Edgar había cambiado completamente y Margaret estaba al tanto por las numerosas cartas que su hermana le enviaba todas las semanas. Según ella,era el chico más cariñoso del mundo,romántico, atento y un gran rey.

Idun permanecía serena en aquella estancia con un libro en sus manos,llevaba un fino camisón que marcaba su abultado vientre de 39 semanas y media. Estaba a nada de tener a su pequeño retoño y ambos estaban emocionados por saber que seria.

-Estoy seguro que nuestro pequeño será tan aficionado a la lectura como tú -escuchó su voz y cuando bajó el libro estaba Edgar arrodillado a su lado,agarró su mano y comenzó a repartir pequeños besos por ella.

-O tan apuesto como tú -susurró ella acariciando su rostro con una ligera sonrisa

-Quiero que sea un niño,un formidable varón, un gran descendiente-dijo él con una sonrisa enseñando sus dientes

-Por supuesto- murmuró Idun-¿Cómo se llamará?

-Elliot...

-¿Y si es niña?-susurró acariciando su cabello

-¿Una niña?-murmuró y le miró sonriendo- Una hermosa niña como tú...la llamaría Elsa

-¿Elsa?-preguntó

-Elsa-afirmó él sonriente.

El abrirse de las puertas de aquel salón hizo que su bella conversación se detuviera

-Majestad-le llamó aquel soldado serio- Le necesitan en la sala de juntas.

-De acuerdo-dijo Edgar poniéndose de pie

-¿Hay algún problema?-preguntó Idunn preocupada. Agarrando su mano evitando que el chico se fuera.

-No,tranquila-le sonrió calmándola. Agachándose ligeramente para darle un pequeño beso en su frente,y observando como el chico abandonaba la sala.

La noche cayó rápido,Idun se removía en la ancha cama adolorida. Agarrando su barriga por los continuos movimientos de su bebé que le producían molestos dolores y en muchas ocasiones,insomnio.

Se dio la vuelta con la esperanza de ver a Edgar dormir,pero se quedó extrañada al ver que no había nadie,su lado estaba vacío y revuelto. Confusa se puso su camisón y salió de la habitación sigilosa.

Caminando por los pasillos poco iluminados sin hacer el menor ruido,se guió hasta donde provenía una luz y voces masculinas: de la sala de juntas.

La puerta estaba ligeramente abierta y por extraño que pareciera ,no había ningún guardia custodiándola. Se acercó para mirar por la ligera abertura de la puerta,y se fijó en Edgar. El cual estaba sentado en el extremo de la alargada mesa,serio,cansado. Rodeado de sus consejeros los cuales miraban el mapa del reino.

-Tiene un hijo de dos años -dijo uno de los hombres.

-Eso no es importante -afirmó Edgar.

-Lo lamentamos majestad,pero no hay mucha información de esa mujer.

-¿Alguno puede decirme por que demonios quiere esa mujer venir a mi reino?¿Cuál es su motivo?-preguntó el pelirrojo cansado. Sus consejeros se miraron entre ellos preocupados para mirar al rey.

-Usted-dijo el consejero mayor. Edgar se puso recto,con los ojos abiertos ante la respuesta.

-Esa mujer busca a los reyes solteros más poderosos de este mundo con el fin de embaucarlos y convertirse en reina-dijo otro

-Con todo su permiso, majestad-dijo el consejero mayor que resultaba ser el más anciano del grupo- Esa mujer ve a la reina Idun como un enemigo al que hay que destruir, y ahora no solo importa la vida de la reina,si no del futuro príncipe.

-¿Cuándo llegará?

-En dos días, tres como mucho-dijo y Edgar pasó una mano por su rostro desesperado.

-¿Qué haremos majestad?-preguntó uno de los consejeros.

-Intentaremos detenerla,le seguiremos el juego ,haremos como si no supiéramos nada

-¿Y si es capaz de embaucarle majestad?-preguntó el anciano. Edgar se quedó serio. Mirando a todos.

-Si llegara a hacerlo...sacad a la reina Idun fuera del castillo. Fuera del peligro. ¿Entendido?-preguntó serio

-Sí,majestad y respondieron todos al unísono.

-¿Y cuál es el nombre de esta mujer?-preguntó uno de los consejeros.

-Gothel.

Idun volvió rápidamente a la cama,haciéndose la dormida. De reojo observó como Edgar entraba en la habitación, como el chico se quedó de pie observándola "dormir"

-Me mataría si algo te pasara por mi culpa-susurró el chico y se tumbó a su lado. Edgar con delicadeza acarició su cabello para luego  
abrazarla -No quiero que te pase nada.

(***)

Un carruaje negro se detuvo en las puertas interiores del castillo. Un mayordomo se aproximó para abrir la puerta. Una esbelta pierna tocó el suelo con el tacón negro.

Una mujer salió primero,sonriente. Su rostro era perfecto, de perfectas facciones. Su cabello era negro,de un negro azabache y ondulado. Sus labios rojos como la sangre al igual que su vestido. Escotado,demasiado. Y ancho por las caderas. Repleta de joyas haciéndole verse más bella y juvenil. Sus ojos celestes observaban el lugar sonriente.-Vamos Pitch-dijo ella. Y un pequeño niño bajó del carruaje para agarrar la mano de su madre.

Los dos entraron en aquel castillo,donde todos los guardas y todas las sirvientas miraban a la mujer y al niño atemorizados. Pero ella solo sonreía de manera cínica.

Edgar cogió aire y suspiró antes de hacer su aparición en el salón en el que solo él y ella estaban.

-Rey Edgar-sonrió la mujer antes de hacer una suave reverencia

-Condesa Gothel,que sorpresa-dijo el chico con una sonrisa perfecta fingida. Aproximándose a ella y agarrar su mano para besarla. La chica sonrió ampliamente satisfecha.

-Creo que sabría de mi llegada

-Por supuesto,estaba ansioso-sonrió Edgar-¿Desea una taza de té?-dijo el chico cediendo su brazo.

-Iba a decirle lo mismo-sonrió ella tomando su mano. Mientras una sirvienta llamada por Edgar vino para llevarse al pequeño pelinegro a jugar dejando a los dos solos.

Idun salió de su habitación después de que Edgar le hubiera rogado que no lo hiciera. Pero no podía soportar no saber que pasaba.

Caminó por los pasillos despacio hasta que escuchó la voz de su marido en el salón principal.

Se asomó ligeramente a aquella sala alumbrada solo por la chimenea. Donde Edgar estaba sentado en en un enrome sillón. Y Gothel preparaba las tazas de té. Idun miró horrorizada como la mujer sacaba discretamente de su manga un frasco de líquido transparente y lo echaba sobre una de las tazas.

-Su castillo es impresionante,rey Edgar-dijo ella entregándole aquella taza que contenía el liquido.

-Gracias-dijo el chico sonriente antes de beber. Ella se sentó en el sillón que estaba peligrosamente a su lado. Y acarició disimuladamente su mano.

-Debe de ser muy duro gobernar un reino tan grande usted solo -dijo ella sonriente y subiendo su mano por el brazo del chico.-Sin...compañía.

Edgar pestañeó varias veces sintiéndose mareado.

-Sí-dijo él mientras poco a poco sentía que era menos poseedor de su cuerpo y de sus palabras.

-Y...sin ninguna persona a su lado. Ya sabe ,por su fama.

-Sí-volvió a decir.

Los ojos de Idun poco a poco se fueron cristalizando. Horrorizada ante la escena de su esposo embaucado por la mujer. Gothel se acercó al oído del chico y comenzó a susurrarles cosas inaudibles para la castaña.

Sorprendiéndola, Edgar giró la cabeza y miró a Idun de una manera que ella nunca vio en él: Amenazadora.

Idun salió a correr con la mano apoyada en su barriga. Mientras escuchaba los gritos de Edgar a los guardias. Hasta que la rubia llegó a la sala de juntas. Donde algunos consejeros hablaban.

-Majestad-dijo uno de ellos acercándose a la morena la cual estaba sollozando.-¿Qué ocurre?

-Lo ha hecho-fue lo único que pudo decir- Le echó algo en el té... ella...ella

No pudo hablar más, tres guardas entraron en aquella sala forzándola a salir de ella.

(***)

Tres días después, Idun se encontraba sentada en el sucio suelo de una mazmorra. La poca luz que entraba era la de una pequeña ventana con tres barrotes. Tres días incesantes de agudos dolores,fríos y llantos.

Escuchó pasos y se vio obligada ha alzar la vista. Encontrándose con Gothel vestida en un suave camisón de coló ciruela. Con un perfecto maquillaje y peinado,y siendo seguida por dos doncellas. La mujer le miró con una sonrisa frívola.

-Idun,querida-sonrió mientras un guardia abría su celda - Deseaba mucho hablar contigo.

Idun le miró molesta a través de sus húmedos y rojos ojos cansados de llorar.

-Déjame que te explique todo-sonrió acercándose a ella- Créeme tu y yo podíamos haber sido grandes amigas. Pero...te metiste en medio de mis planes. Y mi plan era tu marido -Ella soltó una risita- Bueno,dentro de unas horas,el mío.

Idun quiso abalanzarse sobre ella pero el dolor de su barriga y las cadenas que agarraban sus tobillos solo le permitieron moverse apenas medio metro. Gothel rió de manera escandalosa y salió de aquella celda.

Tras dos horas ,Idun comenzó a gritar fuertemente,horrorosos dolores la consumían. Varias bondadosas sirvientas fueron con rapidez hasta el calabozo. Cargadas con mantas, aguas y ropa. Detrás de estas y corriendo llegó el médico,aquel anciano hombre de corazón bondadoso.

-Majestad-murmuró el hombre arrodillándose al lado de Idun

-Frederic ¿Qué hacéis aquí? -preguntó Idun intentando respirar con tranquilidad.

-Hay demasiada gente por la boda arriba,no se han dado cuenta. Vos me necesitáis más,el príncipe me necesita más -sonrió el hombre. Idun cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás

La música sonaba. Gothel se agarraba de manera firme y elegante al brazo de Edgar. El cual miraba al frente. Sus ojos estaban completamente grises,como si no hubiera vida en ellos. No sonreía, no hacía ninguna mueca. Solo caminaba como si de un muerto se tratara. Los dos llegaron al altar. Gothel no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro.  
-Estamos aquí reunidos,para unir en...santo matrimonio. Al rey Edgar III y a la condesa Gothel.

-Empuje-le decía el médico mientras Idun con todas sus fuerzas gritaba. Empujando. Las gotas de sudor caían por su frente y la chica agarraba la mano de dos sirvientas

-Sí quiero-sonrió la pelinegra y miró al chico.

-¿Y vos rey Edgar?¿Aceptáis a la condesa Gothel para unirse en sagrado matrimonio ?-preguntó el cura,inseguro y con miedo en su mirada.

-Sí-dijo el chico serio con aquel tono neutral.

\- Una ultima vez -le animó el doctor. Idun empujó. Se escuchó un fuerte llanto y la mujer dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás agotada. Dos sirvientas ayudaban al sanitario ha lavar al bebé.

-Es una niña-sonrió una de las doncellas

-¿Una niña?-murmuró Idun desconcertada y somnolienta. Una vez que la bebé ya estaba aseada. Envuelta en unas cálidas sábanas azul pastel con delicadeza la posaron en los brazos de Idun. La morena le miró atentamente y sonriendo

-Es una niña-susurró sin creerselo. Aquella pequeña había cesado su llanto,y solo miraba a su alrededor con ojos curiosos. Unos enormes ojos de un bello azul. Y un fino cabello reluciente,de un rubio tan pálido que por la poca luz que entraba en la celda,parecía blanco. La pequeña cerró sus ojos después de bostezar. Idun sonrió mientras sus lágrimas desbordaban.

-¿Cómo se llama?-preguntó una sirvienta. Ya que ella y varias más veían esa hermosa escena.

-Elsa-murmuró sonriente- Se llama Elsa.

Idun acarició su rostro. Sonriente,y con cuidado. Se quitó la fina y pequeña cadena que siempre había llevado colgando de su cuello,y la colocó sobre la pequeña.

-Majestad tiene que irse. Usted y la princesa -le llamó el médico

-No ,yo no puedo-negó con la cabeza- Llevárosla.-dijo entregándole a la pequeña en brazos de una doncella. -Sacadle de aquí,lejos. Llevadla con mi hermana,ella sabrá que hacer.

-¿Y vos?-preguntó el hombre mirándole dolorido.

-Yo estaré bien siempre que sepa que Elsa está sana y salva. Llevárosla ¡Rápido!-les apresuró.

Una doncella acompañada de un guardia infiltrado,cubiertos ambos por capas y montados en un veloz corcel. Huyeron con la pequeña Elsa dormida. Con destino Averet. Y dejando aquel reino,que poco a poco volvía a sumirse en la oscuridad que una vez reinó.


	3. Capítulo 2

Una pequeña niña salía sonriente de su casa. Desde el porche miraba impaciente su jardín, completamente nevado. La pequeña iba muy abrigada, su gorro de lana azul al igual que sus guantes cubrían sus manos y su caliente abrigo blanco le cubría entera. Sus dientes blanquecinos sonreían admirando como nevaba suavemente. Su cabello rubio y ondulado estaba ya lleno de pequeños copos de nieve.

-Papá papá ¡Está nevando!-gritaba la niña entusiasmada. Un castaño salió riendo al porche,también abrigado.

-Ten cuidado Elsa,hay escarcha en las escaleras-le avisó el hombre. Mientras la pequeña de cinco años bajaba dando saltitos las escaleras. La pequeña se puso a coger montones de nieve y a tirarlos en el aire mientras reía. El hombre le miraba sonriente.

-Papá ¡Ayuda!-dijo riendo mientras intentaba hacer la base de un muñeco de nieve ,pero para ella era muy pesado. El hombre río negando con la cabeza y se acercó a su hija,para ayudarla a montar un pequeño muñeco de nieve que en cuestión de minutos fue uno más grande que la rubia.

Elsa reía mientras veía como su padre le colocaba al muñeco una vieja bufanda al rededor del cuello.

-Y ahora el gorro-dijo el hombre cogiendo en brazos a la pequeña para que ella le pusiera aquel sombrero negro y marrón. Elsa rió mientras su padre le bajaba de nuevo al niña iba dando pequeños saltos mientras tarareaba una canción. Y su padre le observaba sonriente.

Su casa estaba a las afueras del pueblo,alejados de todo el mundo y la pequeña no comprendía el porqué. Su padre siempre estaba ocupado,siempre venían hombres extraños a casa pero ella sólo se iba a su habitación a jugar con sus muñecas. O cuando su prima Rapunzel la visitaba,ya que ella sí vivía en el centro de RiverVille. Pero Elsa tenía un amigo especial. Uno que iba a visitarla todas las semanas y que a ella le hacía tanta ilusión. Estaba deseando que su padre le viera,ya que el hombre aún no había tenido la suerte de conocer a su amigo.

Elsa jugaba con un poco de nieve que había en sus manos,sonriente y tarareando una canción. Cuando al alzar la vista,de encontró con aquellos bellos ojos azules que le encantaban.

-¡Papá mira!-le llamó la pequeña-¡Es él! -gritó señalando al bosque que estaba pegado a la casa. Un bosque de altos ,muy altos árboles. Entre los árboles se divisaba perfectamente aquella imagen: Un cachorro de lobo. De un brillante y hermoso pelaje blanco, tan blanco como la nieve que estaba cayendo. Sus ojos azules se veían de lejos. Centelleantes. El lobezno parecía manso.

Elsa sonrió y se quedó quieta,esperando a que el animal hiciera lo que siempre hacía con ella. Y así fue.

El cachorro se fue aproximando a la pequeña. La cual no paraba de sonreír. Elsa estaba quieta inmóvil mientras el animal se acercaba hasta que estuvo solo a centímetros. Elsa lo acarició sonriente agachándose mientras el lobezno clavaba sus impresionantes ojos azules en ella.

Su padre no parecía estar preocupado,es más, sonreía ampliamente al ver a su hija tan feliz. La pequeña se abrazaba al lobezno mientras este apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la rubita.

-¿Este es tu amigo?-preguntó el hombre y ella asintió acariciando sonriente con los ojos cerrados al lobo.

-Sí-sonrió-Se llama Scottie

-¿Scottie?-el hombre rió con una carcajada- Es un buen nombre

-¿Puedo quedármelo?Por favor-pidió la niña mirando a su padre con sus ojitos azules brillantes.

-Es un animal salvaje,Elsa-le avisó el hombre agachándose a su lado y mirando a su hija.-Además ,seguro que se irá.

-Siempre vuelve,por eso ...papá por favor-dijo la niña abrazando al lobezno,mientras este seguía apoyado en el hombro de la niña. El hombre puso una mueca y cerró los ojos.

-Está bien-dijo y la pequeña sonrió -Pero tienes que tener cuidado ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió sonriente y abrazó con fuerza al animal el cual le comenzó a lamer la cara haciéndole reír.

Gothel daba vueltas mientras sostenía en sus manos una copa. Y miraba atentamente aquel enorme mural que tenía delante de ella. Con el mapa del mundo humano. Aquel pergamino de color whisky que le parecía tan extraño. La forma de sus tierras eran extrañas para ella,y le parecía tan confuso el nombre de todos. La falda de su vestido de color ciruelam ajustado a la parte de arriba y abombado por debajo. Perfecto para la reina que era. El vestido al igual que ella estaba repleto de joyas con diamantes negros y oro. Pesados anillos y una gran corona sobre su cabeza

La puerta de aquella sala se abrió dándole paso a Edgar. Completamente vestido de negro y dorado,se aproximó a la mujer y le agarró por sus hombros tranquilizándola

-¿En qué tanto piensas amor mío? -preguntó el en murmureos cerca de su oído. Y con delicadeza besó su cuello. La mujer puso una mueca y le dio un sorbo a la copa.

-Seguimos sin saber en que parte está tu hijo-murmuró la mujer -Es un peligro...una amenaza para nosotros - Sentenció la mujer seria. Edgar miró el mapa con sus ojos completamente grises.

-Estoy seguro que le ha llevado a La Tierra. Le gusta ese mundo

-Pero es demasiado grande-dijo la mujer molesta dejando la copa encima de una mesa. Edgar agarró su rostro y besó sus labios de manera delicada seductora.

-Ya nos encargaremos del niño más adelante. No hay porque tener prisa.

Ghotel sonrió de manera lujuriosa correspondiendo los besos de su marido.

Mientras tanto. Margaret observaba Averet desde una rostro serio,mirando su reino con aquellos bellos ojos verdes. Su marido apareció detrás de ella y agarró sus hombros

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos azules. Besó su coronilla de manera cariñosa

-Añoro a Rapunzel-susurró la mujer y se abrazó a sí misma- No se si fue buena idea enviarla a ese mundo

-Cariño,está con Elsa. Sabes que sin Rapunzel tu sobrina estaría...

-Sí,estaría desprotegida. Sé que no es suficiente con su guardián particular,pero odio estar separada de ella- El hombre le abrazó fuertemente

-La vemos cada cinco días- El hombre agarró su rostro - Sabes que no pueden encontrarla,si lo hicieran todos estaríamos perdidos,ella es la única que puede romper el hechizo de Gothel, y tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para que ella no lo sepa. No pienses solo en Elsa. Piensa en todos y cada uno de los habitantes de este reino.

La mujer asintió y sonrió

 **(13 años después...)**

La alarma sonó de manera estrepitosa. Una repetida melodía zumbadora que resonaba en toda la habitación. Los copos de nieve de cristal y purpurina que colgaban del techo con las luces ahora apagadas, brillaban por la luz que entraban por las cortinas abiertas de par en par. Un gato blanco de ojos verdosos ronroneaba somnoliento en su cama con forma de castillo azul. La chapa dorada con el nombre _Olaf_ colgaba y tintineaba

Una mano salió de las sábanas azules para apagar el aparato con un fuerte golpe. Unos lamidos en su cara le hicieron despertar. La rubia abrió sus ojos para encontrarse a su cosa favorita en el mundo delante de animal le miraba atentamente a través de aquellos intensos ojos azules que Elsa adoraba de él. El lobo le volvió a lamer haciéndole reír.

La chica sin decir nada se levantó de la cama y se encaminó hasta el armario donde se puso unos vaqueros azul oscuro como sus zapatillas con una camisa de manga por los codos con rayas al estilo marinero. El collar dorado y blanco colgaba de su cuello. Era el único recuerdo que tenía de su madre. Nunca se lo quitaba. Se asomó al espejo de marco blanco y se hizo una coleta alta mientras un pequeño mechón de su flequillo caía por su rostro. Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras con el lobo y el gato siguiéndole tras ella. Llegó a la cocina y sacó el pienso de los dos,los cuales comenzaron a comer de su cuenco.

Después de desayunar,Elsa agarró su chaqueta azul oscuro, su cámara y su mochila de color azul ó hacia los animales pero como siempre,extrañamente estaba Olaf. Scottie había desaparecido. Miró su reloj, el cual le marcaba una hora a la que iba atrasada. Sonó el claxon del autobús. Corriendo se puso la chaqueta y salió fuera pero el autobús ya había arrancado para irse sin ella. Salió corriendo con la esperanza de alcanzarlo,pero no era capaz

-¡Esperad!-gritó -¡Por favor!- volvió a gritar pero el autobús ya se había perdido por la carretera. Suspiró. Otro día que tendría que ir andando. Su padre se encontraba en Rain City. Una ciudad bastante lejos y no volvería hasta en un par o dos de horas. Suspiró y agarró su mochila,otra vez le tocaría ir andando.

Tras un buen rato andando,llegó al instituto. _Eagle of Liberty_ estaba escrito en lo alto del edificio de tres plantas y alargado tamaño. Contaba con varias pistas deportivas para varios deportes entre ellos el fútbol americano donde el equipo de _Eagles_ iba en segundo puesto de la liga estatal de secundaria. La rubia suspiró aliviada,pues hasta dentro de tres minutos sus clases no empezarían. Ventajas de ser la directora de la revista del alumnos estaban fuera,en los bancos de piedra que había cerca de las escaleras principales. Donde la enorme figura de la estatua del águila calva bañada en bronce cubría a un par de enamorados que se besaban con pasión exagerada. Tanto que parecía fingida. Ella nunca había pensado en el amor como algo serio, ella no era fea. Nadie lo pensaba. Solo bastante fría y con ello anti social. Solo tenía una amiga y ya le parecía suficiente.

Elsa miró el cielo y bufó. El tiempo en RiverVille era normal. Las primaveras un poco lluviosas,como en ese momento. Y su casa al estar alejada del resto del pueblo,en ciertas ocasiones cuando en el pueblo llovía, en su casa no. Ese día era así. La nubes grisáceas inundaban el cielo de aquel pequeño pueblo.

Elsa entró en el instituto, el timbre sonó justo en ese momento y los alumnos salían disparados de sus clases,algunos aún un poco somnolientos por haber sido la primera hora de clases. Elsa caminaba entre los alumnos sonriente. Sin saber el por qué. Le quitó el tapón a su cámara y comenzó a sacar fotos. Unas bellas imágenes de la primera hora en _Eagle of Liberty_.

-No sé como estás tan despierta- una voz le hizo bajar la cabeza para encontrase con Rapunzel. Aquella chica que siempre estaba ahí para ella. Cabellos cortos y castaños. Sus bellos ojos verdes fulguraban por la luz de los fluorescentes. Su piel rosada y sin ninguna arruga brillaba, como sus labios rosas naturales y carnosos. Llevaba una camisa blanca sin mangas y una falda por encima de las rodillas de color rosa con flores moradas,como su collar y sus zapatos. En sus manos portaba su bloc de dibujos con un camaleón verde dibujado en la portada.

-No,solo es el aburrimiento - dijo Elsa mostrando sus dientes blanquecinos.

-Vamos,nos toca con el señor Frost. -dijo la chica riendo y dándose la vuelta. Elsa agarró sus cosas y siguió a su prima. Se recogió el flequillo que caía por su rostro y se lo llevó hasta detrás de su oreja derecha.

-¿Salimos este sábado?-preguntó la rubia mientras apagaba la cámara.

-Sabes que no puedo-dijo la castaña-

-Vamos Punzie,algún fin de semana de tu vida podrás salir-dijo Elsa fastidiada. Rapunzel nunca podía salir los fines de semana y nunca sabía el porqué.

-Lo siento Elsa,pero no

-Está bien-murmuró colgándose la cámara por su correa y llevándosela a su hombro.

Las dos siguieron caminando por aquel largo pasillo. Esquivando a las personas que iban en dirección contraria. La gente comenzó a murmurar, a mirar,pero no eran a ellas. Elsa miraba atentamente quien venía por el fondo del pasillo: Él.

Jack Frost era su nombre. Alto,fuerte y atlético. Cabello corto,despuntado y de un extraño color blanco. Claro,según todos estaba teñido. Llevaba puesto la sudadera azul del equipo de fútbol americano. Esas típicas chaquetas con bandas blancas en las muñecas y una inicial en el pecho,que en este caso era la E. Unos vaqueros se ceñían a sus piernas,y unas deportivas delismo color que su chaqueta. Sus ojos azules tenían la vista enfrente,aquellos ojos azules que todas las chicas deseaban mirar. Hipnotizantes. Era una sensación extraña cuando te miraba. Primero sentías nervios,tus mejillas ardían. Tu cuerpo era incapaz de responder o moverse ,y lo único que podías hacer era quedarte quieta observándolo. Ese era su efecto en todas. A su lado,y rodeando la cintura del chico ,estaba ella. Susie Coleman. La calientabragas del instituto según todos. Su cabello rubio teñido se apoyaba sobre un solo hombro,dejando ver todo el escote de su camisa roja. Una mini falda y unas botas altas era lo único que llevaba.

Pero a Elsa no le importaba mucho la pareja del año. Las dos siguieron caminando. Un hombro chocó con el de Elsa,y un tacón rojo impactó en el aparto haciendo que sonara el cristal de la lente.

-Ups-escuchó una voz femenina y luego una risa. Elsa sin decir nada y con la rabia carcomiéndola por dentro se agachó y recogió su ahora rota cámara. Alzó la cabeza para ver como la pareja desaparecía por el pasillo seguidos de algunos jugadores del equipo. El peliblanco giró su cabeza solo unos segundos para ver el estado de la cámara y luego siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Estás bien?-escuchó una vo masculina que le hizo alzar la cabeza. Encontrándose con el único amigo que tenía.

-Sí,gracias Flynn-sonrió ella mientras el castaño con perilla le ayudaba a levantarse. Punzie se aproximó a ambos preocupada por su amiga pero Elsa le tranquilizó con una sonrisa y un movimiento de manos indicándole que todo estaba bien.

-Tengo que irme,nena-susurró el chico mirando a través de sus ojos castaños a Rapunzel. Ella asintió y él le dio un pequeño beso. Antes de ajustarse su chaqueta del equipo de fútbol e ir por donde sus compañeros habían salido.

El timbre del final de los cinco minutos retumbó por todo el instituto. Rapunzel se apresuró y las dos siguieron caminando hasta la clase que les tocaba. Cuando entraron se encontraron con todos los alumnos de la clase sentados. El señor Frost era un hombre de unos cuarenta y pico años. Su cabello era castaño oscuro y sus ojos azules. Tan azules como los de su hijo. La diferencia era que el señor Frost si le caía bien a Elsa. El señor Frost era el mejor profesor de arte y filosofía que Elsa había tenido. Un hombre con humor y carisma.

-Corona,Arendelle ¿Otra vez tarde?-preguntó el hombre mirándoles a través de sus gafas de pasta negra. Las dos sonrieron

-Hemos tenido un pequeño accidente-dijo la rubia enseñando su cámara alzándola en alto. Los de la clase soltaron un "uuuuu" largo haciéndole reír.

-No pasa nada-dijo el hombre y las dos se encaminaron a su sitio. Pero antes de que ella pudiera sentarse el hombre le llamó-Espera,Elsa,no te sientes. Vas a venir conmigo a ver al director Norte.

-¿Hay algún problema?-preguntó la chica preocupada pues ir al despacho del director no significaba nada bueno.

-No-sonrió el hombre rodeando su hombro y saliendo de la clase acompañando a la chica. Llegaron hasta las puertas de madera donde en una placa dorada ponía _Director Norte._

El señor Frost abrió la puerta enseñando la imagen del director Norte. Un hombre alto,robusto. De barba y cabellos blancos pero mejillas rosadas. Estaba hablando con una alumna. La cual estaba llorando con la mirada agachada.

-No se lo diré a tus padres,Camille,pero que no te vuelva a ver con esto-dijo alzando en alto un cigarrillo que por su pinta parecía marihuana. La chica asintió llorosa y se levantó para pasar por el lado de ía una alumna del último curso de secundaria. El director Norte se ajustó su corbata roja y alzó la cabeza y mirarlos para después sonreír al señor Frost.

-Sam ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó

-Me dijiste que te trajera a la señorita Arendelle. -dijo el señor Frost empujándole ligeramente. Haciendo que Elsa enmudeciera.

-Oh,sí-sonrió el hombre-Verás Elsa,es un tema complicado,y tú al ser la directora de la revista creo que no habrá problemas ¿Verdad?-preguntó el hombre y ella negó con la cabeza

-¿Qué es lo que desea director?- preguntó la chica cruzando sus manos.

-Quiero que hagas una entrevista,sabemos que la revista llega hasta ciudades cercanas gracias a tu colaboración. Y nos gustaría que hicieras un reportaje un tanto...peculiar

-¿Peculiar,señor?-preguntó Elsa confundida

-Este reportaje será un poco...deportivo,tres páginas solo hablando del equipo de fútbol de _Eagle_. Y una página solo para la entrevista principal

-¿Entrevista principal? Eso nunca lo hemos hecho ¿A quién sería?

-Al capitán Jack Frost

 _ **Continuará**_...


	4. Capítulo 3

**Foto** **multimedia** **de** **Jack**

-¿Jack Frost?-repitió ella. Asombrada puede. Con los ojos muy abiertos. Mirando a los dos hombres. -Tiene que ser una broma.

\- Elsa,la entrevista puede conseguir que patrocinadores se interesen en el equipo. Y eso significa financiación. Tanto para el instituto. Como para la revista.

Los dos hombres le miraron finamente. Elsa bufó rendida. Al fin y al cabo ellos eran los que subvencionaban la revista. Y tenía que agradecérselo.

\- Está bien -murmuró. Los dos hombres sonrieron.

-Bien Elsa, creo que deberías volver a clases. Ahora iré yo, tengo que hablar con el señor director. -dijo él señor Frost y la chica asintió. Elsa se levantó y sin tardar demasiado salió del despacho dejando a los dos hombres solos. Sam miró a su hermano serio. Y Norte miraba la puerta por la que Elsa había salido. El señor Frost se giró para mirar por las ventana y acercarse a su hermano.

-Mañana es el eclipse-dijo Sam serio

-Ya lo sé -contestó Norte serio.

-¿Creés que Gothel atacará?-preguntó Sam caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación. Con la mirada  
sombría

-No creo que sepa aún quién es el hijo de Edgar. Eso es un paso adelante.

-¿Un paso adelante? Es cuestión de días que sepa qué aspecto tiene cómo se llama y dónde vive. La chica no está a salvo. Ni si quiera sabe quien es...

-No es necesario que lo sepa. Solo con que esté protegida-dijo Norte.

Elsa suspiró. Cerró su taquilla con fuerza y la cámara de repuesto colgando de su cuello. Ahora mismo su corazón iba a mil por hora con solo pensar a donde se dirigía. El pasillo estaba desértico. Y solo se encontraba ella con su cámara y su pequeño Bloc azul en sus manos con las preguntas que su ayudante de revista le había dado.

Caminó lentamente hasta salirse del edificio. Caminando por la hierba y yendo en dirección al campo de fútbol americano donde en ese momento el equipo estaba entrenando. Tímida se acercó hasta ver el entrenamiento aunque estuviera lejos de los jugadores. Encendió su cámara y comenzó ha hacer pequeñas fotos a los jugadores practicando.

Ahí estaba a él, con el número 25 en su espalda. Hablando en un pequeño corro formado por cuatro chicos incluyéndole a él. Hans,Flynn y Aster le acompañaban.

-¿Qué hace aquí la friki de la revista?-preguntó el pelirrojo. Mirando con desdén a la platinada la cual continuaba haciéndole fotos al grupo que corría por el campo.

-No le llames así - dijo Flynn molesto mirando furioso al pelirrojo.

-¡Arendelle!-gritó el entrenador Afleck. Un hombre afroamericano. Atlético y sin pelo en ma cabeza. Con un polo azul con el símbolo de _Eagles_ en el pecho. Y una pizarra en su mano. Su asistente. El señor Stiller. Un hombre bajito, regordete y con el cabello anaranjado y rizado. Elsa nerviosa se acercó al entrenador con la mirada puesta en el suelo. Mientras todos los jugadores le miraban en silencio. La chica se acercó al entrenador

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó el hombre

-E-el...el director Norte quería que...hiciera fotos del equipo para la revista y...

-Sisi...y la entrevista también - ella asintió -Bien ¡Frost!

El peliblanco miró al entrenador Afleck confundido. Cuando este le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara no dudó en obedecer

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el peliblanco. Mirando de reojo a la rubia la cual tenía la cabeza agachada. Sintiéndose impotente ante "El Gran Jack Frost"

-Arendelle te hará una entrevista para la revista,tu padre ya te habrá informado- dijo el hombre. El chico puso los ojos en blanco. Molesto

-Sí,si no hay más remedio... -murmuró el chico quitándose el casco que cubría su cabeza. Dejando su cabellera blanca como la nieve al aire.

-Elsa ¿Podéis hacer las entrevista en las gradas? - le preguntó el señor Afleck y ella asintió. Nerviosa mientras agarraba con fuerza su bloc. El chico suspiró resignado y se dirigió a las gradas de metal pintadas de blanco siendo seguido por ella.

Ella con torpes pasos le siguió hasta que el chico decidió pararse más o menos por la mitad de mas gradas. Jack se sentó abriendo sus piernas con la banca en medio de estas. Y Elsa a una distancia premeditada con las piernas cruzadas como los indios y su cámara en mano.

-¿Te importa que...?-murmuró la chica señalando su cámara.

-No,pero sácame por mi lado bueno -dijo él girando su rostro. Elsa se contuvo la risa ante aquel enorme acto de vanidad. Le sacó dos fotos de perfil mirando a la derecha. Y cuando terminó dejó la cámara de lado. Para luego abrir su bloc intentando no temblar o al menos que no se le notara mucho.

-Voy ha hacer una sección dedicada al equipo y tu padre...quiero decir...el señor Frost me pidió una entrevista...contigo.

Por primera vez se dignó para alzar la cabeza y mirarle a la cara. A sus ojos directamente los cuales le resultaban extrañamente familiares para Elsa.

-Bueno...-murmuró ella-¿Qué te impulsó a entrar en el equipo?

-Me gusta correr-dijo él simplemente

-¿Cuáles son tus aspiraciones en el mundo del fútbol? -preguntó ella mirando su bloc y de nuevo alzó la mirada

-No muchas-dijo y ella alzó sus cejas confusa

-¿No piensas irte a alguna liga? ¿O ser seleccionado por un equipo?

-No creo-respondió él simplemente seguro de sus palabras

-¿Cuáles son tus actividades extraescolares? - dijo ella pasando un mechón hasta detrás de su oreja mientras apuntaba sus respuestas

-Descansar en la cama tumbado con el calor de la persona a la que más quiero-dijo él y sin que le viera,Elsa rodó los ojos. Aquellas "historia" que Frost tenía con Susie Coleman para ella no era creíble.

-¿Qué haces los fines de semana? -preguntó

-Salgo del pueblo -dijo él alzando sus hombros y mirando hasta el campo. Elsa corriendo sacó la cámara para hacerle una fotografía. Jack giró la cabeza y le miró con el ceño fruncido

-Lo siento-murmuró - Era una buena pose

-Continúa,quiero acabar esto cuanto antes -murmuró molesto

\- ¿Siempre sales del pueblo?

-Todos los fines de semana durante doce años seguidos- Elsa alzó sus cejas sorprendida

-¿Relaciones?

-Soltero-dijo él, la rubia se quedó con los ojos como platos

\- Pero... Susie y tú...

-Lo de Susie yo solo es una RDTYD

-¿RDTYD?-preguntó Elsa

-Relación De Toma y Deja-dijo pasando una mano por su cabello

-¿Y tu Familia?¿Tienes hermanos?

-Una hermana pequeña que vive en el Norte ,más al este del país. Un primo aquí en _Eagles_ y un padre

-¿Tú madre...?-preguntó dejando caer la pregunta. Él frunció el ceño

-Murió-murmuró-Cuando yo tenía ocho años.

-Lo siento yo no...-murmuraba ella pero él la interrumpió

-Mocosa quiero volver al entrenamiento ¿Ya se ha acabado la maldita entrevista?

-Aún quedan muchas preguntas...-murmuraba ella viendo como él se ponía de pie

-Las responderé otro día -dijo antes de bajar las gradas y volver con su grupo de compañeros los que unos segundos después fijaron su vista en ella.

Elsa suspiró y bajó de las gradas

Elsa entró en su casa,el lobo vino corriendo a saludarla. Apoyando sus patas delanteras en el cuerpo de la rubia y lamiendo su cara haciéndole reír.

La chica seguida de Scottie se acercó a la cocina donde su padre cocinaba

-Hola cariño-sonrió el hombre

-¿Qué tal en RainCity?

-Como de costumbre,lloviendo y dijo haciéndole reír

-Que raro,tu cocinando - dijo ella apoyándose en la barra americana

-Un poco de comida italiana - presumió el hombre. De repente la sartén comenzó a arder. Los dos se echaron hacia atrás mientras intentaba apagarlo.

Una vez extinto el fuego. Elsa miró a su padre

-¿Pizza?-preguntó el hombre con el teléfono en la mano.

\- Con queso -dijo antes de subir por las escaleras.

Elsa entró en su habitación y se tiró encima de la cama,mirando al techo. Suspiró. Sintió el peso del lobo a su lado y este comenzó a lamerle el rostro.

-Menudo día Scottie - dijo acariciando su pelaje - Al menos tú si me quieres

El animal le lamió de nuevo la mejilla haciéndole reír mientras le abrazaba

E

n una gran sala,un grupo de chicos estaban reunidos al rededor de una mesa redonda. Todos con copas doradas en sus manos. Un chico pelinegro de ojos amarillos alzó su copa

-Brindemos por esta conquista -sonrió - Y por que dentro de poco conquistaremos otro reino.

Todos alzaron sus copas imitando al chico y chocaron entre ellas. El chico sonrió mientras bebía mirando atentamente a todos sus amigos. Cuando terminó de beber lamió sus labios y dejó la copa encima de la mesa.

-Os tengo una sorpresa-sonrió. La puerta que había detrás de él se abrió dándole paso a cuatro guardias vestidos de negro que cargaban una enorme jaula tapada con una manta la cual pusieron encima de la mesa- Es una prisionera,su nombre es...bueno,no es importante -dijo y todos rieron. Uno de los guardas le quitó la manta que cubría la jaula. Una chica estaba dentro de ella. Su cabello era negro y alborotado. Sus ojos castaños reflejaban miedo. Su vestido morado estaba roto y demacrado. Una cadena plateada colgaba de su cuello. Y se salía de la jaula. Algunos chicos comenzaron a silbarle y ella asustada retrocedía. Algunos metían sus manos entre los barrotes para tocarla. El pelinegro tiró de la cadena haciendo que ella cayera cerca de él

-¿Cómo te llamas hermosa?-preguntó el chico agarrando su mentón a través de los barrotes dorados.

\- No merecéis saber mi nombre. Vos solo sois un desalmado que ha acabado con todo un pueblo. -dijo ella furiosa. Él apretó su barbilla haciendo que se quejara

-¿Te revelas?-preguntó furioso

-No me arrodillaré ante vos,no lo merecéis -dijo la chica molesta. Él frunció el ceño

-Bien-murmuró alejándose. Pero para sorpresa de las chica comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta negra y dorada de príncipe que llevaba puesta -Sacadla -murmuró el chico en voz baja. Ella resistiéndose en vano fue sacada de la jaula. Cuando quitaron esta,posaron a la chica encima de la mesa negra de mármol. Cuatro chicos la sujetaban. Abriéndole. Ellas se removía asustada. Sus piernas y sus manos estaban abiertas. El pelinegro se subió encima de la mesa,a cuatro patas sobre ella. Sin camisa.

-¡Enséñale lo que sabes Pitch! -gritaron sus amigos ovacionándole. El chico agarró el vestido morado para romperlo quedando a la muchacha desnuda ante él. Él sonrió. Se agachó para comenzar a besar su cuello,bajando por sus pechos. Chupando lentamente entre ellos. La chica se retorcía.

Las puertas se volvieron a abrir,todos guardaron silencio. Todos salvo Pitch el cual seguía besando a la muchacha.

-Basta-dijo en voz alta la persona. El chico giró la cabeza encontrándose con su madre. Gothel. Con las manos puestas en la cintura de su vestido negro y rojo. Aquella mujer era la reina de aquel castillo,nadie osaba a mirarla,nadie osaba a hablarle. Todos le tenían miedo. Detrás de ella había una joven sirvienta,de unos quince años. Una pelirroja,delgada y vestida solo con un traje gris sucio y harapiento. Sus ojos turquesas miraban al suelo y su cabello anaranjado estaba recogido en un moño alto.- Deberías estar interrogando a Idunn,no desvirgando con una prisionera.

El chico se bajó de la mesa y se abrochó la camisa blanca

-Llevo ocho años interrogando a esa mujer y nunca me ha dado nada.

-Hoy es tu oportunidad,cariño -dijo agarrando por los hombros a su hijo.- Mañana es el cumpleaños de su vástago,se hará mayor de edad,por fin podremos localizarle. Estará dolida.

El chico puso una mueca y salió de la sala.

Pitch entró en el calabozo acompañado por un grupo de dibujantes los cuales eran los encargados de imaginar el rostro del hijo de Edgard con los supuestos datos que Idun soltaría.

-Buenos días Idun ¿Lista para nuestro interrogatorio? -dijo él sonriente entrando en la celda. Idun permanecía igual de bella,no tan joven pero si bella. Sus ojos azules estaban apagados. Llenos de tristeza

-Me preguntaste hace dos semanas -dijo ella. Molesta.

-Bueno, tenemos prisa -dijo él sonriente.-¿Dónde nos quedamos?¡Ah sí! Vivía en Estados Unidos... Pero...vamos a centrarnos un poco más en su aspecto. Dime...¿Cómo eran sus ojos? Oh,tu como madre nunca se te olvidarían aquellos bello ojos. No son como los de Edgard ¿Verdad?...No,son azules como los tuyos

La mujer desvío la mirada haciéndole reír

-Así que es eso,un chico de ojos azules. Donde Idun...¿Y su pelo?¿Era moreno como el tuyo?¿O pelirrojo como el de Edgar?- preguntó mirándola fijamente. Ella seguía sin mirarle -No...tu hijo es un puro. Y los puros siempre han sido...rubios

La mujer se frotó su pierna la cual le picaba. Él sonrió. Había estudiado muy bien los movimientos y el lenguaje gestual.

-¿Es rubio Idun?

-No-contestó ella rápidamente

-Tu tono lo dice todo. ¡Es rubio!-gritó en voz alta. Y los hombres comenzaron a dibujar su retrato.

-Y por ultimo...su sexo-sonrió. - Seguro que tiene que ser un gran chico. Alto,fuerte,como Edgar.

-Nunca le encontraréis -murmuró entre dientes.

-Pareces muy segura-dijo Pitch agarrando su mentón para poder mirarla a los ojos. Tras unos largos segundos sonrió - No es un chico...

-Sí lo es -murmuró ella

-Oh Idun,que secreto. Tantos años pensando que era un varón...y resulta que es una hermosa dama. Una hermosa rubia de ojos azules... Me pregunto como será -dijo lamiéndose los labios

-No te a acerques a ella ¿Me has entendido?-gritó furiosa. Lanzándose sobre el chico pero él se echó hacia atrás. Y salió de la celda riendo a carcajadas...

 _ **Continuará...**_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Foto** **multimedia** **de** **Rapunzel. Collage** **hecho** **por** **mí**

 **Los** **Ángeles** **03:22 a.m**

Una rubia caminaba contorneando sus caderas,cada dos pasos se caía debido a su borrachera bien cargada. Sus párpados se sentían pesados y perdía constantemente las distancias. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Giró la cabeza sintiendo que le seguian. Mas no había nadie. Siguió caminando,cuando de repente veloz como un rayo,una sombra ,más bien dos,le estamparon contra la pared.

La chica se revolvía asustada intentando pedir auxilio,pero pusieron una mano en su boca impidiéndole hablar. Delante de ella solo había dos figuras ,no se les veía el rostro y lo único que hacían era agarrarla. Otra figura delante de ella se acercaba cada vez más. Esta era más alta,más imponente. Aquella persona estiró su mano para agarra su cuello con fuerza y apretar

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó con voz profunda

-Mia...-murmuró

-Señor...No es rubia-murmuro uno de los que le agarraban

-¿Cómo que no?-dijo molesto

-N-no Es una peluca ¿Ves?-dijo ella asustada quitándose aquel matojo de pelo demostrando su cabellera castaña recogida -Soy bailarina,nos obligan a ponérnosla -dijo temerosa de su respuesta. Él puso una mueca,sacó un pequeño saco del bolsillo y de este un polvo rojizo,lo sopló en su rostro y ella calló en el suelo dormida.

-Señor,ya hemos ido a siete ciudades,el buscador que nos dio su madre no funciona -dijo señalando aquel artilugio dorado que el chico tenía en sus manos. Parecido a una brújula,donde solo se veía una pantalla azul parecido a un radar y donde en él se mostraban puntos y coordenadas

-Este trasto no funciona -dijo molesto cerrándolo.

-Señor-el otro hermano le llamó, tímido se acercó. - ¿Y si está en RiverVille?

-¿RiverVille?¿Qué demonios es eso?-preguntó la figura autoritaria

\- Edgar fue con Idun allí, a ella le gustaba ese lugar. Está al norte,muy al norte,cerca de la frontera. Quizás le ha llevado allí.

Pitch acarició su mentón pensativo

-¿Cómo has dicho que se llamaba?-preguntó él abriendo el buscador

-RiverVille-recalcó. Pitch puso el nombre y enseguida muchos puntos surgieron en aquelma circunferencia. El chico sonrió con una sonrisa lobuna

-Ya tenemos próximo destino-dijo sonriente

(•••)

- _¡Mira!¡Está despierta!- la voz de aquella mujer le hizo abrir los ojos. Imágenes borrosas estaban frente a ella. Aclarándose un poco después de unos segundos .Aquella mujer tenía el cabello castaño y unos bellos ojos verdes observándole con una sonrisa-Es hermosa...Es igual a Idunn_

 _Un hombre apareció y le agarró por los hombros mirándola_

- _Es muy buena-sonrió el hombre. El rostro de la mujer se endureció_

- _¿De verdad tenemos qué enviarla a ese mundo?Aquí está bien...somos sus tíos,no le pasará nada-dijo ella preocupada mirándole._

- _Aquí no está a salvo-murmuró el hombre y los dos fijaron su vista en ella. De repente sonó un_ _estruendo, se oía un llanto de bebé. Una mujer desconocida para ella se acercó para agarrarla y_ _llevársela escoltada por aquel hombre de cabello castaño barba_

Se despertó de golpe, lo primero que vio fue a Scottie. A su lado y con los ojos abiertos. Seguramente se habría despertado alarmado por su pesadilla. No era la primera vez que tenía sueños de ese tipo y le intrigaban demasiado. Suspiró y se levantó de la cama con la atenta mirada de Scottie en ella. Bajó a la cocina y en silencio se sirvió un vaso de leche caliente con miel para meterla de nuevo en el sueño un poco al menos. Cuando se dio la vuelta dio un pequeño brinco al ver a Scottie en el arco de la cocina,esperándola tumbado en el suelo.

-¿Qué ocurre pequeño?- preguntó ella. Agachándose, el lobo se puso de nuevo a su altura y se acercó a ella para meterse en sus brazos. Elsa sonrió y le abrazó acariciando su pelaje. Disfrutando de la seguridad que el animal le daba. Él comenzó a lamerle la cara haciéndole reír. Y en silencio los dos volvieron a la habitación.

(•••)

-Feliz Cumpleaños- escuchó una voz. Elsa abrió su ojo derecho,su padre se encontraba delante de ella con un cup-cake en sus manos con una vela encendida, y una cámara en la otra. Ella se encontraba abrazada a Scottie el cual lo había usado como algo a lo que abrazarse el resto de la noche.

-Papá...-murmuró ella alargando la palabra y en tono de fastidio- acordamos que nada de tarta y fotos

-No es una tarta-sonrió el hombre sentándose en los pies de la cama- Vamos Elsie, no todos los días se cumplen 18 años-sonrió- Ya eres toda una adulta

-Me convertí en adulta cuando te enseñé yo a ti ha atarte una corbata -dijo ella riendo sentándose. Elsa agarró el cupcake con cobertura de chocolate blanco y sopló. Enseguida le dio un mordisco ansiosa

-Elsa...cariño-la voz de su padre había pasado de sonriente a dura- Me gustaría que hoy no fueras al instituto -dijo el hombre mientras la chica se levantaba. Para acercarse al armario y coger un poco de ropa.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó ella confusa entrando en el baño que tenía en su habitación.

-Solo...no vayas-dijo el hombre levantándose de la cama

-Papá,aunque yo no quiera,tengo que ir. Por culpa del estúpido de Jack Frost no terminé la entrevista- dijo ella cepillando su cabello asquerosamente ondulado para ella.

Scottie ladró.

-¿Jack Frost?¿El capitán?Pensé que te gustaba- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa pícara

-Tu lo has dicho,gustaba-dijo la rubia mientras se ponía una camisa azul suelta sin mangas con unos simples jeans claros. Se ajustó sus deportivas negras como sus gafas y salió del servicio

-¿Y por qué te dejó de gustar?Yo pensaba que era tu amigo-dijo el hombre con los brazos cruzados

-Fue mi amigo,hace años. Y cuando entré en el instituto me di cuenta de la clase de persona que era

-¿Y como era?- preguntó su padre. Ella se quedó callada, mirando por unos cortos segundos a la nada

-Solo no era diferente...se volvió como todos,arrogante...mujeriego. Como todos los adolescentes de las típicas películas,papá.

-¿Entonces no hay nadie por ahí?- dijo el hombre y ella solo negó con la cabeza

-Los únicos amores que tengo en mi vida son el chocolate,Olaf,Scottie y tú.Ahora vete-dijo la rubia empujando a su padre,sacándolo de la habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta sintió un cosquilleo en su mano derecha. Cuando aparto las manos de la puerta dio un pequeño grito

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó su padre desde el otro lado

-Eh...¡Sí! Sí estoy perfectamente solo me he...-se acercó a la puerta- solo me he dado un golpe.

Cuando escuchó los pasos de su padre alejándose tocó con las yemas de sus dedos la marca que había dejado en la puerta. Era una mezcla de blanco y azul,y estaba frío

-Parece hielo-pensó en voz alta-es frío-dijo tocándolo impresionada. Segundos después miró sus manos entre preocupada y asustada.

-¡Elsa vamos!¡Hoy te llevo yo!- escuchó a su padre

-¡Voy!-gritó. Con un duro golpe abrió la puerta

Elsa caminaba por los pasillos del instituto con la mirada en el suelo,pensativa. El sueño de la noche pasada aún le causaba confusión pues extrañamente todos sus sueños parecían estar relacionados unos entre otros. El día tenía pinta de que iba a ser interesante. Lo de sus manos había sido lo más extraño con diferencia. Giró su cabeza y para su desgracia la primera imagen en ver era la de Susie y Jackson besándose de forma exageradamente apasionada. Demasiado. Él agarraba su cuello con fuerza mientras ella estaba sentada en sus rodillas. Los dos sonrientes. Eso le daban ganas de vomitar.

Siguió caminando hasta que se chocó con dos personas. Al alzar la vista se encontró con dos chicos de apariencia extraña. Eran chicos,sí,pero no parecían de por allí. Se notaba a simple vista que eran gemelos,dos pelirrojos. De unos 20 años. Más grandes que ella y completamente vestidos de negro.

-Lo siento-murmuró ella intentando pasar

-Eh tú-preguntó uno de ellos. Ella le miró confusa pues ellos dos le miraban de manera extraña- ¿Sabes si hay por aquí alguna chica como tú?¿Rubia ojos azules y con un collar dorado?- En ese momento Elsa rezó en su cabeza y se auto dio las gracias por no haber llevado el collar ese día. Aquellos chicos le daban mala espina

-Eh...sí. ¿Veis esa chica de allí, la que se está besando con ese chico?-dijo señalando a Susie-Esa creo que es.

Los dos chicos sonrieron ampliamente

-Muchas gracias-dijeron a la vez antes de darse la vuelta e ir en dirección a Susie. Elsa confusa negó con la cabeza y continuó caminando por los pasillos del instituto.

(•••)

Los dos pelirrojos caminaron hasta un chico que estaba apoyarlo en unas taquillas. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y miraba con odio y superioridad a todo el mundo.

-Señor,nos han dicho una chica que puede ser-dijo uno de ellos. El chico puso una mueca molesto. Acarició su mentón con su manos pensando

-¿Y quién se supone que es?-preguntó el chico

-Esa,señor-dijo señalando a la chica la cual se besaba con el peliblanco de manera posesiva y necesitada. El chico sonrió

-Ese chico...me suena

-Es un Nubo, señor. Le hemos visto la marca en su brazo -dijo uno de los hermanos.

-Entonces sí es ella...si tiene a un Nubo protegiéndola. Esta noche atacaremos -dijo el chico dándose la vuelta y caminando por el pasillo. Los dos hermanos rápidamente fueron detrás de él

(•••)

-¿Y te preguntó si había alguien? -le preguntó la castaña jugando con su pequeño camaleón el cual tenía en sus manos.

-Sí,le dije que no

-¿Y por qué no le has dicho sí hay?¿No te gustaba...Frost? -susurró

-No me gusta,solo me parece guapo. Además no le iba a decir quién me gustaba-dijo Elsa limpiando la lente de su cámara. -¿Dónde está Flynn? -preguntó

-Entrenando

-¿Por la tarde?-preguntó la rubia mirando su reloj

-Sí,el torneo se acerca y están entrenando más... ¿Qué tal tu entrevista ?

\- Todavía no la he terminado, el estúpido de Frost quería seguir otro día y aún no me ha dicho nada- dijo molesta. Scottie el cual estaba durmiendo encima de la cama alzó la cabeza y ladró

-¡Scottie!-le riñó Elsa y el animal solo de durmió de nuevo

-¿Vas ha hacerle fotos al eclipse?-preguntó Rapunzel

-Sí,espero que el profesor RedFor me de un 10 en astronomía

Rapunzel rió

-No tienes remedio,tú y tus ansias por las buenas notas-dijo riendo mirando a su prima.

(•••)

Era de noche,una enorme luna roja brillaba en el cielo. En el maletero descapotado de un todoterreno rojo, dos adolescentes se besuqueaban. La rubia sonreía disfrutando los besos que el pelirrojo le daba en su cuello

-Hans...-murmuró-Alguien nos puede ver...

-¿No decías qué te daba igual?¿Qué estabas cansada de que Jack te usara como un juguete?

-Sí,pero no quiero que me llamen zorra- murmuró ella separándose

-Pero si es lo que eres- murmuró él en voz baja. La chica se dio la vuelta. Comenzó a gritar al ver delante de ella una figura completamente vestida de negro y con la cara cubierta.

-¿A ti qué te pasa?-preguntó Hans fastidiado. Se giró y gritó como una chica al ver a la persona. Aquella figura sacó una pequeña bolsa y de ella unos polvos rojizos que sopló en dirección a la pareja la cual cayó profundamente persona igualmente cubierta de negro apareció cada uno agarrando a uno. Cargándolos en sus hombros.

Los dos desconocidos caminaron hasta la esquina de una calle donde allí se podía ver claramente la imponente figura de Pitch esperando

-¿Dos?-preguntó molesto-Sólo teníais que coger a la chica

-Ya nos había visto,señor. No podíamos dejarle

-Está bien ¡Vámonos!

 **Continuará...**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Foto multimedia de Pitch**

Elsa caminaba normalmente,otra mañana aburrida. Las clases ya habían acabado y la rubia se dirigía a la salida al igual que muchos alumnos. Sus ojeras delataban el no haber dormido en toda la noche solo por hacerle fotos al maldito eclipse lunar. Nada nuevo,una luna roja y ya. Menudo aburrimiento con tal de sacar un diez en astronomía. Elsa caminaba como un auténtico zombie por los pasillos. Buscaba con la mirada a Rapunzel. Pero en todo lo que llevaba de día no le había encontrado. Y eso le extrañaba ya que las dos siempre quedaban pasada la primera hora.

Y le había esperado, sí, pero su prima no había aparecido. Cosa extraña. Las risas de los populares le hizo girar la cabeza. Estaba el grupo,el típico grupo. Pero había algo raro. Faltaba gente:Hans Westergard, Susie y Frost.

No le importaba mucho los dos primeros pero necesitaba terminar de una maldita vez la entrevista y Frost se lo impedía de manera exageradamente grande. Sin soltar su cámara se dirigía a la parada del bus. Pero antes de que subiera, un claxon le hizo alzar la cabeza y ver el Land Rover negro de su padre. La rubia puso una mueca y se subió

—¿Qué tal el día cariño? —le preguntó el rubio sonriente.

—No he encontrado a Punzie...ni a Flynn...parece que hoy todos están desaparecidos.

—Bueno cariño,a lo mejor están enfermos. Ya saben,las parejas se lo pegan todo—le dijo el hombre riendo y Elsa fingió una arcada.

El camino se le hizo demasiado largo,solo deseaba llegar y descansar

—¿Esta tarde vas a entrenar?—le preguntó el hombre

—¿Y por qué no ahora?—preguntó Elsa con una sonrisa pícara. Su padre rió mientras negaba con la cabeza

—Está bien. En el jardín, con la espada—le dijo el hombre aparcando. Elsa asintió y entró en la casa.

Veloz como una bala subió a su habitación, Scottie el cual estaba tumbado en la cama saltó sonriente al verla y tirarse encima de ella para lamerle la cara

—Hola pequeño—sonrió Elsa acariciando su pelaje detrás de las orejas haciendo que el lobo cerrara los ojos sonriendo y sacando la lengua. Elsa se lo quitó de encima y rápidamente se vistió con algo completamente diferente a lo que ella solía ponerse.

Unos pantalones cortos de color café. Es decir,un marrón oscuro,una camisa de tirantes ajustada blanca y unas zapatillas de deporte. Mirándose en el espejo se hizo una coleta y a continuación. Se acercó al armario,se agachó y en uno de los cajones sacó de ello una espada. Una larga y brillante espada plateada con un hermoso puñal de oro tallado.

No era esgrima,no. Según su padre eso era _Hyunda._ La _Hyunda_ según su padre,era un juego que hacían los dos desde que Elsa aprendió a caminar. Todas las semanas estrenaba con su padre una o dos veces por semana. En juego consistía en hacer una batalla,pero una verdaderamente realista. Muchas veces alguno de los dos se habían llevado cortes severos.

Elsa era toda una diosa de la espada. Su padre le había preparado tanto en armas como en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Puesto que en el juego,si alguno de los dos perdía su espada tenían que continuar con el cuerpo.

Elsa salió al jardín exterior, plagado de una verde y exuberante hierba que brillaba con el sol en todo lo alto. Algo raro en esa ciudad. Pero aún así, una suave brisa corría. Su padre le esperaba de pie,a bastantes metros de ella. Con una espada de similar empuñadura,moviéndola con agilidad dándole vueltas. Scottie se tumbó en la hierba junto con Olaf, el pequeño gato le sacó la lengua y el lobo gruñó. Ignoró al felino y miró a padre e hija mirándose mientras movían sus espadas calentando

—¿Lista para perder?—pregunto su padre. Elsa rió

—Llevo 13 victorias seguidas. Quiero mantener mi récord —dijo la albina moviendo en círculos su estoque.

Los dos se pusieron en posición con las espadas en bajo. El hombre comenzó a atacar intentando darle un golpe pero Elsa le paró ágilmente cruzando su espada. Su padre comenzó a darle continuos golpes con velocidad pero ella los paraba todos. Elsa retrocedía mientras el hombre aumentaba sus golpes. En un golpe,la rubia se agachó y aprovechando su posición movió su pie causando que su padre cayera hacia atrás.

Elsa fue a darle un golpe directo y seco pero su padre lo paró poniendo la espada en horizontal. Elsa hacía fuerza mas su padre era más fuerte. El hombre empujó la espada causando que Elsa retrocediera unos centímetros. El suficiente espacio de tiempo para que él se levantara.

El hombre le dio un golpe tan fuerte que la espada de la rubia salió disparada hacia arriba volando. Elsa sonrió de repente. Alzó su pierna y le dio una enérgica patada a su padre que le hizo caer al suelo y que la espada de el hombre quedara a unos metros de él.

Elsa alzó su brazo y cogió al vuelo su espada la cual había estado en el aire. La bajó apuntando a su padre al cuello

—Gané— sonrió ella con burla. Su padre sonrió negando con la cabeza

—Estoy hecho todo un viejo —dijo mientras ella le cedía una mano para poder levantarse.

—O que yo mejoro—sonrió Elsa haciendo cabriolas con la espada

—Ve ha estudiar,anda. —le dijo el hombre riendo con las manos a forma de jarras. Elsa rió y entró en la casa seguida por Scottie

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

La luna era escondida por varias nubes. Negras como el azabache que amenazaban con traer una tormenta. Cosa normal.

En el instituto _Eagle of Libert_ y todo estaba manso. Las luces completamente apagadas. Ni una figura,ni un murmullo. Ni si quiera un animal.

En uno de los pasillos una luz estaba encendida. Se escuchaban voces,demasiadas.

El director Norte estaba sentado en su sillón,con las manos cerca de su boca. A su lado,su hermano. El señor Frost. Mirando fijamente por la ventana. Mientras que delante de ellos se encontraban su hijo Jack,Flynn y Rapunzel. La cual estaba demasiado seria y mirando molesta al director

—¡Tenemos que decírselo!—reiteró la chica

—No...no es necesario—dijo Norte serio

—¿Qué no es necesario?—preguntó molesta— Pitch ha estado aquí, en este instituto... ¡Le ha podido ver!

—Pero no lo ha hecho— dijo el señor Frost dándose la vuelta y mirando a la chica

—Se ha confundido de chica ¿ Creéis que no vendrá en cuanto se de cuenta de que no es Elsa? ¡Ya sabe que es de aquí!

—Nuestra respuesta es no,majestad. Tenemos órdenes directas de su madre. Tenemos un código,y un plan que hay que seguir si eso ocurriera. Norte y yo nos iremos en unas horas a Averet. Elsa estará protegida —dijo mirando a su hijo. El cual seguía con los brazos cruzados y mirando a la nada. Despreocupado

Rapunzel suspiró molesta.

—Es lo mejor,Punzie— le habló el castaño agarrándole de los brazos.

—De acuerdo,no le diréis nada. Pero aumentaremos la seguridad —dijo mirando de reojo al peliblanco

—Lo dices como si fuera un incompetente —le dijo furioso el peliblanco

—Jack—le reprimió su padre y el chico agachó la cabeza

—Perdonadme majestad...—murmuró molesto mirando al suelo. Punzie puso una mueca

— Quiero ha alguien más, eres el mejor Jack,pero no me siento bien si Elsa no está sobre protegida... Lo entiendes ¿Verdad?

—Sí—murmuró el chico

*/*/*/*/*/*

Susie abrió los ojos,todo estaba tenue. Oscuro. Era una habitación realmente grande. Ella no recordaba como había llegado allí. Se miró a si misma y se descubrió puesta con un extraño camisón de colores negros y lazos burdeos. Demasiado victoriano para su gusto. Y por las rodillas. Con un ligero agujero entre los pechos de la chica. Tocó su cabeza puesto que le dolía horrores

—Ya has despertado... —una voz le hizo alzar la cabeza. Delante de ella,en los pies de la cama y apoyado a uno de los cuatro postes de esta se encontraba un chico. Sus ojos amarillos le miraban fijamente y su cabello negro le caía por la frente de manera irresistible. Su mentón era cuadriculado, terso,tentador. Sus labios anchos le sonreían mostrando unos dientes perfectamente alineados.  
—Hola guapo— sonrió la chica poniéndose recta sentándose. Mirando con una sonrisa picaresca al chico. El cual le miraba igual —¿Me emborraché mucho y nos liamos? ¿Qué casa es esta?¿De qué instituto eres? —dijo Susie sonriente acercándose a él

—Dime...preciosa...¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Diecisiete—sonrió ella. Él frunció el ceño

—Pensé que tu cumpleaños había sido hace poco...

—Mi cumpleaños es en tres meses— río ella. Pero él, lejos de reírse. Le agarró del cuello

—Dime tu hombre— furioso

—Susie...Susie Coleman —murmuró ella intentando no ahogarse.

El chico furioso y aún arrastrándola de su cuello la sacó de aquella habitación y la llevó por los largos pasillos hasta las mazmorras. Susie veía horrorizada las extrañas criaturas parecidas a monstruos encerradas en diferentes celdas

Se acercó a la celda de Idun la que estaba junto con el pelirrojo de patillas largas

—Tengo aquí a tu hija — dijo el chico haciendo que Idun alzara su cabeza. La mujer miró a la muchacha y frunció su ceño.

—Esa no es mi hija

—¿Cómo que no?Es rubia de ojos azules y diecisiete años—dijo él empujando a Susie dentro de la celda donde el pelirrojo le abrazó.

—No soy rubia—se defendió—Es tinte

—¿Qué demonios es eso?—gritó él chico furioso

—Es una cosa que se echan los humanos en el pelo para cambiar su color—le dijo Idun

—Sí sí— sonrió ella intentando calmarlo. Pero el chico le dio un golpe a la pared creando un hueco. Furioso al saber que se había equivocado.

—¿Quién es este?—le susurró Hans a la chica ,mas el pelinegro alzó la cabeza

—Soy Pitch Black,príncipe de Arendelle...hijastro del Rey Edgar e hijo de la reina Gothel...y estoy buscando a la hija de esta preciosidad—dijo agarrando de la barbilla a Idun. Ella apartó su rostro

—Arendelle...eso me suena—murmuró la rubia teñida

—¿Cómo que os suena?

—¡Sí! En nuestro instituto hay una chica que tiene ese apellido...es la presidenta de la revista escolar

—¡La friki de la cámara! —gritó Susie

—Su nombre era algo como... Elisa...Elena...Ela...¡Elsa!¡Sí!¡Elsa Arendelle! —gritó el pelirrojo. Pitch sonrió de repente y miró a Idun

—Elsa...—lamió sus labios — ¿Ese no era el nombre que tu y Edgar ibais a poner a ...vuestro querido bebé? —dijo haciendo un puchero y luego rió—¿ Cuál es su aspecto?—preguntó serio

—Es rubia de ojos azules...mm...mediana y hace poco fue su cumpleaños. El pesado de Rider lo repitió al menos veinte veces—dijo molesto y Pitch se levantó sonriente.

Salió de la mazmorra y enseguida sus dos lacayos gemelos le siguieron

—¿ A dónde va señor?

—¿A dónde vamos? Dirás —dijo el chico mientras los hermanos le seguían

—No comprendemos,señor— dijo el otro confuso. Pitch se dio la vuelta y le miró

— Nos hemos equivocado de chica. La verdadera hija de Idun sigue ahí fuera, y yo quiero tenerla en mi cama antes de que padre y madre la maten ¿Entendido?—preguntó en voz alta

—Sí señor— dijeron los dos hermanos antes de desaparecer por los lúgubres pasillos para preparar las cosas para el viaje.

 **Continuará...**


	7. Capítulo 6

Esos ojos azules rondaban su cabeza. Elsa se miraba en en espejo mientras se cepillaba los dientes. Escupió y lavó su cara para despejarse pero de nuevo aquellos ojos azules no se le iban de su mente. Suspiró y salió del baño.

Scottie ya se había ido como todas las mañanas,bajó a la cocina donde su padre preparaba el desayuno

-Elsa,cariño,el señor Aquerman quiere que cuides a Jhonny esta noche ¿Podrás?

-Claro-respondió la rubia mientras cerraba su mochila -¿ A qué hora?-preguntó abriendo la puerta

-De siete a doce

-¡De acuerdo! -gritó antes de cerrarla.

***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/

El timbre retumbó por todo el instituto. La gente se amontonaba por los pasillos mientras Elsa intentaba caminar siendo golpeada a veces por compañeros los cuales al igual que ella intentaban solo pasar. La rubia buscaba con la mirada a Rapunzel, o a Flynn pero no les encontraban.

Suspiró y llegó hasta su taquilla para abrirla.

-Hey rubita- una voz le hizo mover la puerta y encontrarse con Flynn sonriente.

-Hey-dijo ella con una sonrisa. Pero al alzar un poco más la cabeza frunció el ceño- ¿Y Punzie?

-Está mala-dijo el castaño apoyándose en su taquilla -le pegué un poco de resfriado y...bueno ,ella se ha puesto peor -dijo el chico y Elsa rió cerrando la taquilla.

-Papá tenía razón-murmuró la chica

-¿En qué?-preguntó el chico confuso

-En que las parejas os lo pegáis todo-rió la platinada.

-Tranquila,ya encontrarás a alguien que te pegará los resfriados.

-No gracias,paso de chicos-dijo ella- Por cierto ,tengo que buscar a tu amigo Frost ¿Sabes dónde puede estar?

-¿Jack?En el gimnasio ,seguro está con el saco de arena. -dijo mientras la campana sonaba de nuevo-tengo que irme,nos vemos luego rubita.

Elsa se despidió con la mano y continuó su trayecto en busca del peliblanco.

Poco a poco a se acercaba al gimnasio donde se podía escuchar solo voces masculinas. Abrió las dobles puertas y en una esquina del vacío gimnasio estaban aquellos dos chicos: Aster Frost le agarraba el saco de arena a su primo Jack el cual con fuerza y la mirada fija en el objeto lo golpeaba con fuerza. Sin guantes,solo con sus nudillos envueltos en esparadrapo blanco.

El chico aporreaba con fuerza mientras algunos cabellos blancos caían por su frente. Hasta que de un fuerte golpe rompió el saco por la mitad

-Se supone que tienes que disimular-le dijo el peligris molesto. Mientras el chico se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. Los dos se miraron entre ellos y a la vez miraron a la rubia la cual les miraba fijamente con su cuaderno en sus manos. Ella solo les miraba sin ninguna expresión,bastante sorprendida por la demostración de fuerza de hace apenas unos segundos

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -le preguntó Aster mirándole molesto. Sus ojos verdes irradiaban asco hacia la rubia y eso le hacia sentir bastante intimidada. Sin embargo el rostro de Aster era el de un chico demasiado bueno.

-Tengo que hablar con él -dijo señalando al sus nervios agachó su cabeza y pasó un mechón detrás de su oreja

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo-dijo Jack agachándose para coger el saco de arena y cargarlo como si fuera una bolsa de patatas.

-Pero...tengo que terminar la entregarla pasado mañana y no me resondiste a todas las preguntas...

-Termínalo con lo que tienes-dijo él continuando dándole la espalda. Elsa suspiro y miró su cuaderno

-Pero...-murmuró pero el peligris le interrumpió

-¿No has escuchado?No tiene nada que contestar,márchate mocosa-dijo Aster molesto. Elsa bufó y se dio la le daba demasiado coraje. Sólo eran dos años mayor que ella,repetidores y con un ego más enorme que el _Empire State ._ Cosaque Elsa aborrecía. La rubia cerró de un portazo la puerta del gimnasio

-Cuando se entere,me matará-murmuró Aster negando con la cabeza

\- ¿Sólo a ti?-dijo él con una cara de preocupación. Aster suspiró y miró a su primo

-Verás como no pasa nada-dijo él calmándolo 

-Genial-murmuró molesta mientras metía la cámara molesta en su esta con un golpe fuerte y abrió los ojos con fuerza al ver de nuevo aquellas extrañas marcas de dedos similares a escarcha. Miró su mano pero sin embargo no había nada.

-Arendelle,a clases-le dijo el vigilante del pasillo desde la otra punta de este mirándole miró de reojo la marca en su taquilla y se marchó corriendo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó Elsa desde la puerta de casa de sus tíos los cuales no le dejaban entrar para ver a Punzie.

-Tiene mucha fiebre-dijo su tía cerrando un poco la puerta tras ella-¿A dónde vas tan tarde?¿Elsa?-preguntó la mujer sonriente

-Tengo que hacer de niñera a unas manzanas de aquí. -sonrió al chica y tras despedirse de su tía salió corriendo a casa de los Aquerman.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Y sopló y sopló hasta que la casa de paja derribó-contaba la rubia hasta escuchar los ligeros ronquidos del pequeño Jhonny. Escuchó suaves golpes en la puerta y giró la cabeza para ver al señor y a la señora Aquerman sonrientes. Elsa cerró su libro y salió de la habitación cautelosa.

-Muchas gracias,Elsa-sonrió la señora Aquerman. Una mujer que al igual que su marido eran afroamericanos

-No hay de que,Jhonny es un cielo-sonrió la rubia poniéndose su chaqueta

-Te pagamos el próximo día-sonrió el hombre

-No tienen porqué,buenas noches-dijo antes de salir de la casa y de escuchar un "buenas noches" de parte del matrimonio.

Elsa prefirió no llamar a su padre e irse ella sola a su casa. Las calles de RiverVille estaban vacías y solitarias. Algo muy común en aquella ciudad la noche de un martes cualquiera. La chica frotó sus manos dándoles un poco de calor mientras caminaba por la calle. Pero se paró al escuchar unos extraños ruidos detrás de ella. Giró la cabeza más no había nada,solo arbustos y calles vacías.

Pero sus ojos se fueron abriendo al ver como un ligero riachuelo de arena negra se iba acercando a ella hasta estar a solo unos metros y poco a poco irse formando entres figuras. Elsa retrocedió unos pasos al ver como delante de ella se formaban tres lobos negros de gran tamaño. Los cuales se apresuraban a acercarse a la rubia.

Echó a correr con el corazón desbocado y los latidos de este resonando en su cabeza mientras corría todo lo que podía. Corría y corría sintiendo como los lobos cada vez estaban más cerca. Recortó por un parque hasta que sintió como uno de esos animales tiró de su pierna izquierda haciéndole caer. Giró su cuerpo y vio horrorizada como otro de aquellos lobos se lanzaba sobre ella pero antes de que el animal le tocase,una fugaz bola de pelo marrón empujó a aquella bestia rodando las dos por el desvió su vista y observó como otro lobo marón había empujado al negro.

Elsa consiguió ponerse de pie, los tres lobos negros se habían re agrupado delante de ella. Y entre los lobos negros y ella se encontraba el lobo marrón custodiándola. Elsa respiraba con fuerza mientras el miedo recorría sus venas. Sorprendida vio como dos lobos más se unían junto al castaño,uno gris y el otro,uno que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-Scottie-murmuró mirándolo. El lobo de pelaje blanco se dio la vuelta unos segundos y le miró.

para sus sorpresa,el Alfa de los lobos negros se lanzó sobre el albino can.-¡Scottie!-gritó aterrorizada. El lobo gris ladró a Elsa para que se fuera y así hizo la rubia hasta alcanzar un buen ritmo.

La rubia corría por las calles hasta por fin poder divisar la comisarí ó sin importarle armar escándalos.

-¡Ayuda!-gritó apoyándose en el mostrador

-¿Qué le ocurre?-le preguntó uno de los oficiales sin ningún ápice de preocupación.

-Me han atacado,unos lobos-dijo ella.

Elsa se encontraba sentada en una silla con dos policías delante de ella. Uno apoyado en la mesa que tenía al lado y el otro de pie junto a su compañero.

-Haber...dime lo sucedido-dijo uno de los oficiales sacando papel y lápiz

-Estaba de vuelta a casa...oí un ruido... de repente vi esa arena negra que se transformó en tres persiguieron y me caí... de repente apareció mi mascota y me salvó-los dos hombres se quedaron callados mirándole

-¿Cuál es tu mascota?-preguntó uno de los oficiales

-Es un lobo-dijo ella simplemente.

-A ver niña...-le dijo el otro claramente molesto. Cuánto antes nos digas la verdad antes podremos ayudarte

-¡Es la verdad!

—Venga,jovencita,dinos que has tomado

—¿Qué qué he tomado?¿A qué se refiere?

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

—Yo no tomo drogas—repitió por última vez mientras miraba por la ventana. Su padres suspiró.

—Entonces dime que ha pasado

—Ya te lo he dicho...Scottie apareció...y...—Elsa se quedó callada al ver una masa de pelo tumbada en el porche de su casa—¡Scottie!—gritó saliendo del coche con urgencia y acercándose a las escaleras. El lobo estaba inconsciente,repleto de heridas y su blanco pelaje salpicado de sangre—¡Llama al veterinario! —gritó alarmada.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Se pondrá bien,solo tiene que descansar—sonrió el hombre cerrando su botiquín. Elsa acariciaba el hocico del animal mientras este estaba apoyado encima de una mesa con una manta cubriéndole.

—Se pondrá bien,ya lo verás —le tranquilizó su padre y sonrió. Elsa suspiró y miró al lobo.

—Gracias—le susurró

 _ **Continuará**_...


	8. Capítulo 7

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95809fe21f74f77b31c4f9826dc6145a"Capítulo 7- span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"¿Sueños o ilusiones?/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a748c0bc92cbbe729a3ae44fbde667ee"-¿em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Cuántos años tiene por ahora?-recordaba esa escena como si fuera ayer. Elsa se encontraba escondida detrás del sofá. Su padre estaba sentado en la mesa junto a señor Frost y un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos azules junto con una barba/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac1a4e1bf2262cade0ad890fe9045b42"-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Los mismos que su hija.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b35d2ba57919acfd0688d16caf735b6e"-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"¿Y ha habido indicios de...?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2c9939e2222c2445589a4dfc151698c"-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No,nada y es extraño-dijo el padre. Elsa se escondió más detrás del sofá. Atenta a la conversació/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"n/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8415de930461706a00ae786cbf2db06a"-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Volveré enseguida, el viaje es largo-dijo el hombre de cabellos castaños levantándose. Elsa les miraba de reojo cuando sintió lametones en su mano. Giró su cabeza y vio a su pequeño lobo cerca de ella/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11108c6fe2ce7f97f50f4ba5a1074f6d"-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Shh...Scottie vete-le riñó la pequeña. Pero el lobo se subió sobre ella lamiendo su cara haciendo que cayera tumbada en el suelo riendo/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68898b90bfe23dfac1e0f48825529f19"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Los tres hombres le miraron./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c8164e39e323e265976ac0fbbc0b184"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Elsa ¿Qué hacías ahí?- le preguntó su padre. La niña se levantó avergonzada limpiando su ropa,y miró cabizbaja a los tres hombres./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c28ffa4620c7a5e7e8a2199dee91e12"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Hola Elsa-le dijo el hombre de ojos azules mirándole con una sonrisa/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f88956402061f58f7abc2a97d1fae1a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Despertó de golpe y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos,aquellos ojos azules/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e17e1f28be62efcb3d5e8ef927d830f0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-¿Jack?-susurró en voz baja,él de repente sonrió y acarició su rostro/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="f1c0a0708b2dffee7a058d0497ae374b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3cb9189c95c836442f5ff9bbb53d8a7"-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Solo es un sueño-dijo el peliblanco acariciando su mejilla. Elsa cerró los ojos, lo sentía,lo sentía como si lo tuviera ahí mismo,sonrió ampliamente y se dejó acariciar/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79924b5c6f9ebe2f02b5973f0a77fd71"La alarma le hizo abrir los ojos y encontrarse con Olaf encima de ella lamiendo su rostro. El pequeño gato se acurrucaba en su regazo mientras la rubia le acariciaba su suave lomo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4138f7f22013774f7ed426950018a1a0"-Ay Olaf...-murmuró en susurros- tu me ayudas a soñar bien-la chica rió y se levantó de su cama. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="731ae7d25268c882ea2a11fedcaf6921"Cuando bajó a la cocina. Scottie ya había salido como todas las mañanas. Su padre estaba preparando el desayuno y la rubia sacó su portátil para terminar de preparar los últimos artículos de la revista que publicaría el día siguiente. El rostro de su padre se veía más serio que de costumbre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6b2dd11470cf0c2bcb5555a9b7379dc"-Papá ¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupada ella/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="346a4c053e6e143eb575e7823afd1af3"-Sí, no he tenido una buena noche/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95fa500a4bfab8aa0f0245f68e9bbe5d"-¿Y Scottie?-preguntó ella mirando el plato de tortitas que su padre le había puesto delante de ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04c80fd72c7f7570fd014e0e448b6daf"-Salió temprano a cazar,en su estado necesita reponer fuerzas-dijo el hombre sentándose enfrente de ella. El desayuno fue demasiado silencioso. Solo se escuchaban los dedos de Elsa presionando las teclas del ordenador. La rubia se levantó de golpe y agarró su mochila, pero antes de salir su padre le habló/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44c7497af2936e84777d354740a5ce66"-Elsa cariño,tengo que decirte algo-dijo él serio/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71e6a27b0b576a9d233c6f3d8cf0f788"-Ahora no papá, el autobús ya está ahí/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d577b7bdec1be423567753dce23f73e3"-Es importante-dijo él con una mirada de preocupación/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e88ea63e941eb7c0337b1a84bf8288d"-Me lo dices cuando vuelva-dijo ella ignorándolo y saliendo de la style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="28306617aacbf026bf9a4e0783b50ff9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"******************/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="961aab6874bd1f8919571f55894424b0"Elsa reposaba su cabeza en sus brazos mientras el sustituto del señor Frost impartía su clase. Rapunzel estaba delante de ella,por fin recuperada. La castaña atendía a clase aunque por debajo de las mesas estuviera agarrando la mano de Flynn. Los dos disimulaban demasiado bien,parecían ninjas pues en cuanto el sustituto se daba la vuelta o desviaba la mirada,aprovechaban para darse un beso. Demasiado cariño por un día,y ese tipo de escenas hacían que Elsa perdiera el total interés por una relación. Aunque Flynn insistiera en hacer de casamentero./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4333fa6bad5889a9e5078d4807c43e48"La rubia frunció el ceño al ver que el sitio donde Susie Colleman se solía sentar estaba vacío y así llevaba un par de días,extraño por que ella nunca solía faltar. Sin embargo, Elsa pensaba que sería por alguna enfermedad sexual que le habrían pegado por ser tan altamente zorra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ead5b8b2970f0fd8a0926427d9d0b2f5"La campana sonó,la pareja de morenos no soltaban sus manos mientras acompañados de la rubia salían al patio/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d6440a13cd3b29a2ffa389187232198"-Por favor,me vais ha hacer vomitar-dijo Elsa pasando entre los dos separándoles -Tú tienes que irte a entrenar y tú-dijo señalando a Punzie - vamos a las gradas a ver a tu novio/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ed8294657cfa4036eeae99776a8488f"La castaña dio saltitos emocionada/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e59fec16a02608257407e21302db182c"-Nos vemos luego,nena-dijo Flynn agarrando su mano para darle un pequeño tirón hasta ofrecerle un suave beso de despedida momentánea. Punzie sonrió y agarró con fuerza el brazo de su amiga para dirigirse al campo de fútbol donde las animadoras entrenaban en una banda del campo y varios alumnos estaban sentados en las gradas solo pasando el rato y tomando el extraño sol que cernía en la ciudad aquella mañana. Las dos chicas se sentaron en una de las filas más altas mientras Elsa sacaba su ordenador para seguir escribiendo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24cd1e8013ccfbe17906b448150cfe35"-Vaya...algo le ha pasado a Frost- la voz de su prima le hizo alzar la cabeza. Jack Frost se encontraba calentando al igual que todos en pantalones cortos y camisa de tirantes con los colores del instituto,pero algo le pasaba. Todo su brazo derecho y al parecer su pecho estaban vendados./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f30b5685413ea71d82588cacb893d818"-Se habrá lesionado-dijo mirando de nuevo al ordenador/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e33aa813702808b8fee998efa754450f"-Flynn no me ha dicho nada-contestó su prima alzando los hombros- Y hablando de Frost...¿Qué tal el trabajo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f566569a22054f7d46fa040afca4b26"-¿Por qué hay que hablar de Frost?No es necesario, ni que tu nunca hubieras soñado con el chico que te gusta, ni que te hubiera dicho que eres una mocosa...-dijo rápidamente bajando la voz poco a poco. Punzie le miraba con una ceja alzada y enseguida los colores se instalaron en sus mejillas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="15b776355dd19d251f5dba23a78fa528" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="920e81093a5d6e7693c43c2cb41df16a"-Solo te estaba preguntando por el trabajo-dijo Rapunzel entre risas y de repente paró- Espera...¿Has soñado con Frost?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bd956362ccd1349e79af0da5c6a7912"-El trabajo va bien, solo tengo que revelar las fotos que lo haré mañana por la noche,tengo que pedirle las llaves del cuarto oscuro al director/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62349e4fe8f03e8e12624a0ce55ffae3"-Difícil lo veo,el director Norte está fuera y el señor Frost también. Se fueron hace un día o dos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ac6dc338a5b562f78543ff17452f9c0"Elsa puso una mueca,su vista se desvió a Jack el cual estaba moviendo sus brazos de arriba a abajo y de izquierda a derecha para calentar mientras corría por la banda junto con Flynn. La venda le llegaba hasta la muñeca y realmente las dudas sobre que le habría podido pasar le mataban por dentro puesto que la poca curiosidad que tenía se disparaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d52f8bd5a24067eb3430467b813be659"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*****************/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4b264b1604f734f6586a4541c8ef93d"Elsa continuaba escribiendo en su ordenador,ya era por la tarde,demasiado tarde y extrañamente su padre no había aparecido. Se había tenido que preparar la comida ella sola y dejarle el pienso a Scottie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c0a503f49a018b62b17d402152345c1"-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Su implacable actitud le hace ser el mejor de los delanteros de la liga de la costa oeste, con una fiereza en sus jugadas y el maestro de la orquesta que son los Eagles... - /emdecía Elsa leyendo su trabajo el cual ya había podido terminar. Suspiró pasando una mano por su rostro y echó la cabeza hacia atrás agotada -Esto ya está- murmuró para si misma. Un ladrido le hizo alzar la cabeza y ver a Scottie en la puerta -¿Qué pasa pequeño?-preguntó ella sonriente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a77ea1e75cad04dca4a56495597d40a5"El lobo desapareció unos segundos para después traer mordiendo una esponja de baño blanca. Elsa rió y se levantó. Minutos después,Scottie estaba dentro de la bañera mojado y lleno de espuma mientras Elsa le lavaba su pelaje acariciando y rascando su espalda con cuidado por donde estaba la herida. El lobo cerraba los ojos gustoso/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16513f7cbac0d7bbba6da42e7e9eaf89"-¿Te gusta?-preguntó ella y el can ladró en voz alta haciéndole reír. Elsa siguió acariciando su lomo mirándole con ternura. Odiaba ver a su pequeñín en mal estado,pero sabía que pronto se iba a recuperar. Miró el reloj que marcaban las diez/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db62687225dacade461ab5b0485dfc00"-¿Dónde estará papá?-preguntó en voz baja./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="78c673106fe3a4306692c9284422489f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"***************/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6aab5cf1263405ff3d32b0bd6fee2c6"Bruce cerraba la tienda donde trabajaba,cerró con fuerza la cancela de metal y echó la llave. Miró al cielo,ya era de noche y la luna estaba menguando. El hombre dio unos pasos,escuchó una risa profunda detrás de él. Se paró en seco, y con cuidado sacó de su pantalón una pequeña barra plateada que con un solo movimiento desplegó una alargada y fina espada. Miró a todas partes en silencio. La risa se volvió a escuchar y una enorme sombra con la figura de un hombre se formó en la pared,las luces se fundieron una por una y la risa se hizo más potente/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="967934c48b4892b0c8536f7c2a050295"-Bruce...-una voz detrás de él le hizo girarse para encontrarse al chico de cabellos negros.- Pensé que después de la batalla de Drokot nunca te vería más/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5714e90c852857d2574bc2e6dc6be1be"-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó el hombre agarrando con fuerza la espada/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcdd356a4d6d9c8d5eb0bd3a3e877eac"- Cómo dicen los humanos...directo al grano...me gusta-sonrió el chico - sabes perfectamente lo que quiero/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0be10bb5633b27c8eeeb4a435e87cd62"-Nunca-murmuró él/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e222c5963c257ec458a35ecaa06406f"-¿Dónde está la chica?-preguntó con un tono de voz demasiado duro. Bruce escuchó detrás de él algo y vio a los gemelos,acorralándole./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4ebbf1cd3f0a8dc93c9155be59a1ef2"-Nunca te lo diré -dijo Bruce levantando su espada. Pitch sonrió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e70f548e6af3f9755295ae63299525ba"-Cogedlo-dijo en voz baja br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adfb231cff5dc4e2028f96607a69e645"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Continuará.../span/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8- **Descubierta**

 _Elsa abrió los ojos,sonrió al verle a él_

- _Hola...-murmuró él con una sonrisa,alargando su mano para poder acariciar su mejilla_

- _¿Es un sueño?-murmuró ella somnolienta_

- _Sólo si tu quieres que lo sea -dijo el chico con una sonrisa acercándose más. Elsa miró sus finos labios de un suave violeta_

- _¿Puedo besarte?-murmuró ella para luego volver a mirarle a los ojos-Jack..._

- _¿Y si te beso yo a ti ?-preguntó él haciéndole sonreír. El chico acarició su rostro y comenzó ha acercarse poco a poco,Elsa cerró sus ojos al sentir sus labios y su lengua la cual extrañamente se movía de arriba a abajo._

Abrió los ojos de nuevo encontrándose con Scottie encima de ella lamiendo su rostro

-Scottie-le rió quitándoselo de encima- No hagas eso mientras duermo

El lobo ladró desde la cama. Elsa veloz como un rayo al ver la hora se vistió y sin siquiera desayunar salió corriendo de su casa al ver el autobús en la carretera. No había revisado si su padre había vuelto o si le había dado el desayuno a Olaf y Scottie. Su música sonaba a todo volumen por sus auriculares mientras su mirada se iba a la ventana del bus.

Cuando todo el mundo se bajaba ella solo buscaba con la mirada a Punzie,pero no la encontraba,no creía que estuviera de nuevo enferma cuando el día anterior había estado hablando con ella tranquilamente. Suspiró y se dirigió a su taquilla para coger su carpeta con las fotos para irse al cuarto oscuro y adelantar el trabajo pero se preguntaba donde estaría Rapunzel. 

Flynn miró por última vez a los dos lados del pasillo para asegurarse de que nadie les había visto, cerró la puerta y se giró para ver como el peliblanco estaba en enfermería tumbado bocabajo en una camilla y sin camisa. A su lado Rapunzel llenaba un algodón de un extraño líquido dorado

-Muerde esto-dijo la castaña dándole un juguete de perro

-Que ironía -murmuró el chico de ojos azules antes de ponérselo en la boca. Punzie con cuidado presionó el algodón haciéndole gritar. Flynn puso una mueca al ver a su amigo así

-Jack...deja de moverte-le pidió ella mirando atentamente las heridas y mordiscos que el chico tenía en todo su brazo ,su espalda y su costado.

-¿Por qué cura tan lento?-preguntó el albino quitándose el juguete de goma de su boca

-Recuerda que hasta que no estemos en Averet no puedo curarte,mis poderes son limitados aquí y no tarda lo mismo. -le riñó ella mientras volvía a presionar haciéndole gritar-tienes suerte de que no quedaran restos de la arena...

-A mí aún me quedan marcas-dijo Flynn levantando su camisa dejando ver la enorme cicatriz de un mordisco

-Sabes que eso te lo quito yo-dijo ella guiñándole un ojo. Cuando terminó con el chico limpió sus manos y miró el reloj- Elsa debe estar buscándome

-El show debe continuar-murmuró molesto el albino mientras se ponía la camiseta. Todos pusieron una mueca y el silencio reinó

-Solo es cuestión de horas que él esté aquí...deberíamos estar preparados-avisó Flynn dando una sonora palmada para "despertarlos" 

Elsa mojaba algunas fotos para después colgarlas en aquel cordel donde le iluminaba una tenue luz roja. La rubia suspiraba cansada de revelar tantas fotos. Miró su reloj de muñeca que marcaba las nueve y media. La secretaria le había confiado las llaves del instituto siempre y cuando tuviera cuidado de cerrar bien. Había estado todo el día en el instituto y extrañamente su padre no le había llamado. Siguió colgando las fotos, cuando un ruido le hizo alzar la cabeza.

Confusa sacó la cabeza por la puerta mirando el pasillo completamente vacío

-¿Hola?-preguntó en voz alta-¿Hay alguien?-preguntó de nuevo temerosa. De repente se escuchó una risa, la rubia tapó su boca para no gritar asustada. Cerró la puerta del cuarto oscuro y se escondió debajo de la mesa al escuchar pasos. Sacó su teléfono, intentó encenderlo pero no lo hacia. Le daba golpes intentando que funcionara pues hace unos minutos estaba repleto de batería.

Cuando escuchó los pasos alejarse, respiró profundamente armándose de valor y salió de la sala. Debía llegar hasta el despacho del director donde seguro su teléfono funcionaria. Caminó con pasos cautelosos por los pasillos, tenía que girar por un pasillo. Giró y de repente se quedó quieta

Al final del pasillo había un chico completamente vestido de negro,sonriéndole. Elsa retrocedió dos pasos pero paró al escuchar ruido detrás de ella. Por el pasillo que daba al patio del instituto estaban dos gemelos y Elsa enseguida los reconoció. Eran los gemelos que le preguntaron aquella vez en busca de una rubia y cada uno taponaba sus únicas salidas. Elsa miró de nuevo al chico de cabellos negros.

-Se nota que tú eres la verdadera hija de Idun...-murmuró aquel chico sonriente- Eres exactamente como ella

Elsa confusa no sabía de lo que hablaba. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver lo que hacia el chico. Alzó sus manos y detrás de él un gran montón de arena negra se estaba acumulando en su espalda

-Ahora, estate quieta preciosa-sonrió el chico antes de extender sus brazos. Aquella ola de arena negra iba en su dirección. Elsa se dio la vuelta y salió a correr, pero un gemelo la esperaba. Elsa en vez de pararse cogió impulso y a unos metros del gemelo se dejó deslizar por el suelo pasando entre sus piernas.

Corría todo lo que podía por los pasillos a los cuales las luces se le iban fundiendo hasta estar en la oscuridad total. Elsa no podía ver nada y el instituto le parecía un auténtico laberinto. Iba dando pasos

-¡Elsa!-aquella era la voz de Punzie

-¡Elsa!-le volvieron ha llamar pero esta vez Flynn. Escuchaba demasiados pasos, demasiadas personas como para poder diferenciarlas a todas. La rubia dio unos pasos en total silencio sin hacer el menor ruido. Escuchó de nuevo aquella risa

-No puedes escapar de mí, preciosa-escuchó su voz pegada a su oído y su respiración en su cuello. Elsa cerró los ojos,y con todas sus fuerzas se dio la vuelta y alzó su rodilla. -¡Zorra!-escuchó el grito del chico el cual seguramente se encontraría en el suelo retorciéndose. Salió corriendo por el pasillo hasta que sintió que alguien le agarraba. Comenzó a gritar pero aquella persona le tapó la boca

-Soy yo,soy yo-le calmaba el chico en susurros. Elsa calmó su respiración al ver aquellos ojos fulgurantes tan pegados a ella

-Frost ¿Qué haces aquí?-murmuró ella confusa una vez que pudo tener su boca libre

-Tenemos que volver con Rapunzel y Flynn-le dijo él en susurros. Mirando a todos lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie. Ella no dijo nada y sólo se dejó llevar por el chico. Elsa confusa solo podía mirar atrás para ver si le seguían.

Afortunadamente consiguieron llegar a la puerta del instituto donde al lado de un enorme Range Rover negro estaban su prima y Flynn

-Elsa-suspiró Rapunzel abrazándole preocupada-Dios estás bien...

-¿Qué está pasando?¿Quién es ese?¿Por qué estáis aquí?-preguntó rápidamente la rubia

-No hay tiempo,luego te lo explicaremos, ahora tenemos que ir a tu casa-dijo la castaña. Elsa confusa solo obedeció. 

El coche aparcó delante de la casa de los Arendelle donde apoyado en el porche se encontraba Aster

-¿Qué hace él aquí?-preguntó Elsa cerrando la puerta del 4x4

-Luego te lo explicamos todo,ahora sube arriba y prepara una maleta con ropa

-Pero...

-¡Que lo hagas!-le gritaron los tres a la vez. Elsa estaba cada vez más confusa y lo único que pudo hacer fue subir hasta su habitación y sacar la maleta blanca y morada que tenía en su armario. La abrió y consiguió meter toda la ropa que tenía en su armario, su cargador, su cámara y su portátil. Vio a Olaf encima de la cama jugando con su collar dorado y no dudó dos segundos en coger tanto al gato como el collar. Pero no había rastro de Scottie

Bajó

-No encuentro a Scottie-dijo preocupada mientras Flynn agarraba su maleta para meterla dentro del coche

-No importa-dijo Punzie cogiendo a Olaf-tenemos que darnos pisa

-Esperad ¿Y mi padre?-preguntó mirando a todos lados

-Él no está aquí, está en otro sitio-le dijo Flynn empujándola dentro del coche. Pero Elsa se paró al ver como el peliblanco y su primo con bidones de gasolina llenaban el tejado de la casa y las paredes

-¿Qué es lo que hacen?-preguntó preocupada con miedo en su voz

-Elsa,vamos-le decía el castaño empujándola

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?!-gritó asustada al ver como Aster prendía una cerilla-¡No!-gritó al ver como tiraba la cerilla dentro del porche y este comenzó a arder. Las llamas no tardaron en expandirse. Elsa lloraba desconsoladamente

-Elsa,era necesario-le dijo Punzie agachándose a su altura - Tenemos que irnos

\- No...Scottie no ha aparecido

-Él estará bien-le tranquilizó su prima ayudándole a levantarse. Elsa entró en los dos último asientos del coche de siete plazas. Su vista estaba perdida y lo único que podía hacer era acariciar a Olaf. Giró la cabeza y vio a los cuatro al lado del coche discutiendo. Enseguida se montaron en el interior de este. Flynn conducía mientras Rapunzel estaba de copiloto y los primos Frost delante de ella.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Elsa acariciando a Olaf con una voz apagada. La lluvia de cierto modo le relajaba y le hacía pensar menos en lo que acababa de suceder

\- Al este del país-le contestó Flynn

-¿Y por qué vamos allí?-preguntó confusa. Flynn suspiró y miró a Rapunzel pero ella negó con la cabeza

-Aún no podemos decírtelo-dijo él y ella suspiró, recargando su cabeza en el frío cristal del coche para cerrar los ojos y poder dormir un poco despejando su mente de todo lo que había pasado.

Después de unos minutos de viaje, Rapunzel giró la cabeza

\- ¿Está dormida?-preguntó. El peliblanco giró la cabeza y le vio abrazada a Olaf.

-Sí-conestó- Estúpido gato...

Todos rieron

-¿En serio estás celoso de Olaf?-preguntó Flynn sin dejar de mirar a la carretera. Todo volvió a ser silencioso

\- ¿Qué pasará ahora con Pitch?-preguntó Aster serio

-Ya sabe quién es y cómo es Elsa...dará la voz de alarma. Hay que llevarla a Averet antes de que los soldados vayan a los pueblos-dijo Flynn serio

-Conseguiremos llegar,seguro-dijo Punzie agarrando la mano de su chico sonriente 

**Continuará...**


	10. Capítulo 9

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6849e1c1fefdc40a347608350eabf705"Elsa abrió sus ojos,ya había amanecido. El lugar por el que estaban pasando con el coche era nublado. Aunque algunos rayos de sol asomaban entre las nubes. Eran paisajes llenos de altos pinos y un clima frío. Demasiado pues los cristales del coche estaban ligeramente empañados. Elsa vio pasar un cartel donde ponía "Mayville"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="149c81b7c06e3c0914ed05642da58b04"-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó somnolienta colocándose recta. El peliblanco le miró de reojo y luego de nuevo al frente/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cd65e1c8a3557645ebfc57f995c0f39"-Dakota del Norte-dijo Flynn sin dejar de mirar a la carretera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f65ed0c26b25acea70ef15266ecf8de"-¿Qué? ¿Estamos a 2000 kilómetros de RiverVille?-preguntó confusa/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75d7816d6b713bfd52dd49f4eac4bcd7"-Sí -contestó Aster serio/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c12c7db4d17fcf0d1db6b15a94c893d2"-Tranquila Elsa,ahora vamos abr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /parar - le dijo Punzie sonriente. Elsa miraba por la ventana aquel pueblo que parecía estar abandonado. Pocas casas,pocos comercios. Lo típico,un café,un motel,una iglesia. Apenas tenía calles y la población parecía ser mayoritaria por gente mayor de edad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="316805b5532daa273b1513e128d47473"Elsa acariciaba el lomo de Olaf mientras veía como Flynn aparcaba el coche delante de un motel. Todos se bajaron y Punzie se acercó a su prima la cual parecía una niña perdida en un centro comercial/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fa7aec5013f566a3fd3f4fef49af208"-Los chicos necesitan descansar- le explicó la castaña al ver a Elsa mirar como los chicos entraban en el motel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ed5ab80fc105bcc6ee20bb7d5281b13"-¿Ha conducido Flynn toda la noche?-preguntó/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02a2826c136fee5ce2779d6bd8f5c530"-Se han ido turnando pero aún así están agotados-sonrió con modestia- vamos a comer algo mientras ellos piden las habitaciones/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="705d5461a89e200a8102d7e3268221f6"-¿Van a dormirse ahora? -preguntó confusa/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11556e486f9da019124cfbc13b6915fe"-Sí,nosotras comemos y cuando terminen volvemos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bded7a43d8e44a90853673bbd1f4f3d"-¿Todavía no hemos llegado?-preguntó molestia siguiendo a la castaña la cual cruzaba la calle para entrarse en una cafetería./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46b7595617bf37939e15e5a467866f91"Rapunzel no le respondió. Y ambas entraron en aquel lugar. Había un par de hombres en la barra de metal y una pareja de ancianos sentada en una de las mesas de doble banco pegadas a la pared. Al igual que un matrimonio junto con una niña pequeña. Punzie miró a todas partes frunciendo el ceño y se sentó en una mesa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf1a982e5e6bde080ab34a162f69ecd0"-Aquí estará bien-sonrió abriendo su macuto para sacar de él a su pequeño camaleón -Hola Pascal-sonrió. Elsa rió y se sentó enfrente de su prima con Olaf en brazos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="001aa4cca88e7c5670066d8fe5b5c3b5"Una camarera de unos cincuenta años de edad se acercó a ellas. Llevaba un uniforme de un rosa pálido con un delantal blanco demasiado ridículo para su avanzada edad. Su cabello pelirrojo con principio canoso estaba recogido en un moño atravesado por un lápiz de escribir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce9627b8995d27313f6fd0dae7781c53"-Los animales no están permitidos -dijo la mujer seria mirándoles a través de sus ojos llenos de arrugas alrededor/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4af74fd69c076a147b94a4e332a000c"-Por favor, son mansos-sonrió Elsa acariciando a Olaf/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7f670a74f53d3ed6ce76726bca4a74b"-Lo siento pero se tendrán que quedar fuera.-dijo la mujer. Punzie puso una mueca y agarró al gato y al camaleón para sacarlos a la calle. Ató a Olaf cerca de una papelera y puso a Pascal encima antes de entrar. Elsa miró la carta,se sentía ligeramente observada. Giró su cabeza y vio a la familia entera mirándole. El padre,la madre y el hijo. Elsa extrañada volvió a poner la mirada en el papel para fijarse en la comida. Rapunzel se sentó delante de ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ce3cf2cef3402762bf701f024f5f2f0"-¿Estás bien?-preguntó su prima mirándole sonriente/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab006605ed9a55d283df4e9de5134836"-Estoy confusa ,Punzie...esto es...demasiado- se abrazó a si misma/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36392a1e2d488f39390aa6b6a12e768e"-No pienses en eso ahora...¿Qué vas a comer?-preguntó la castaña/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a791f2a4b92a49d6d48cea8f2999952b"-No me apetece comer-murmuró Elsa bajando su carta/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="888e2c6a3538fb9a97739dab6743b351"-Te recomiendo comer,necesitarás energía... -murmuró la chica tapando su rostro con la carta para que no le oyera lo siguiente que iba a decir/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb1174ddd3365512e1c861dee724920e"-Ahora...¿Vas a explicarme?-preguntó la rubia cruzándose de brazos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e17b8abf94fb7d3e1282d78d6b0a6466"-¿De qué? -preguntó/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf48082f50710e593904e2fae650c79e"-Oh,vamos...¿Por qué estoy aquí?¿A dónde demonios vamos?¿Por qué narices habéis quemado mi casa? ¿Dónde está mi padre?.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e621d50ece22c52500cba1749335eac"-Shh shh shh...más bajo-le pidió Rapunzel mirando a su alrededor -No puedo decirte nada Elsa...no por ahora.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6206fcef6855ca4b6e465d2f09bd2b49"-¿Al menos puede decirme por que demonios están aquí los Frost?-susurró/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bed2b18afb3ed256e9ed63def2dfea6e"-Ellos...-Rapunzel solo buscaba una manera de suavizar las cosas - Tienen que protegerte/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25dbd74094a86546fd9b2e3bcb23b524"-¿Protegerme?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66b387d6213e19ffcd175e9cca05e499"-Sí...por así decirlo -murmuró en voz baja- ¿Vamos a pedir ya?-dijo con una sonrisa para desviarse del tema./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bebe25d7a0bb47ea1dbbe804ca7fe80"-Yo voy al baño,glotona- rió levantándose. Caminó hasta el baño y se entró en él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64e690e7e2bb9ac9a136acfc3e27cc7f"Rapunzel rebañó lo poco que le quedaba de desayuno en el plato y miró la hora. Los chicos ya habrían desayunado lo suficiente. Lo extraño era que Elsa no hubiera salido del baño. Frunció el ceño y se levantó. Pero de repente aquel niño de cabellos rubios y ojos oscuros se puso delante de ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08776c1e1c7e8aee2bb848b6e125d682"-Perdona pequeño pero quiero pasar-le dijo de forma cariñosa/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6a8f4560b973f90a406c13c09f3f9a3"-No vas ha hacerlo- dijo el niño con una extraña voz. No era la de un niño,si no una voz tan oscura como la de un demonio. La castaña frunció el ceño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="942963817b3ea30b3c17d0e1d45aedee"Elsa limpió su rostro mojado con la toalla que había al lado del lavabo y suspiró. Cuando salió del baño se encontró al matrimonio delante de ella impidiéndole avanzar/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52fc98ddc1c0b2ff1b8183f39970d1aa"-¿Puedo pasar?-murmuró. Pero ellos no contestaron/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a2948190de2cb962af6a7de80bc044f"-Tu no vas a ninguna parte-dijo la mujer con una extraña voz demasiado grave/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e2e18f0dce4ae9c7f06143e67e7a057"-Punzie...-llamó a su prima en voz alta retrocediendo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f21d4ab13036bb0fa0c06fc28819202"-¡Llámalo!-gritó Punzie desde el otro lado del bar/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c2ddf48761b34a33033fa34495d975d"-¿A quién? -preguntó/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc8bf30d8b5b50ca4810c9158a1e2f6a"-A Jack...¡Llámalo!-le gritó. Elsa estaba confusa,pero más aún cuando el hombre y la mujer le agarraron por los brazos y le sacaron a rastras de aquella cafetería/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8aa6561bfce6985995971912ebe07771"-Tenemos a la chica- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. La pareja intentaba sacar a Elsa de la cafetería, pero esta gritando se aferraba a la puerta del local/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf8a6f3a1b6d7cd0f229049dc477b921"-¡Llamalo!-gritó Punzie la cual amenazaba al pequeño con un tenedor/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a643c52e90993f5f1dfe0f72ab276473"-¡Frost!...¡Jackson!...¡JACK!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras el matrimonio le arrastraba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f597dca8ca445f7803623fd6fe4a1f1"-¡em style="box-sizing: border-box;"JACK/em!-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4577a2c1590a96bd183b81ae617b7d4c"El peliblanco abrió sus ojos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="77c2ca06b78d2c7a63f763acf5c3c1be" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="650b04084f697a44c3801ac9f7f77354"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Se levantó de aquella cama y salió corriendo por el pasillo del motel escuchando los pasos de Flynn y Aster detrás de él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4380cd47f3e04a4879358344e7c9d6d3"Los tres con extraños palos en sus manos salieron a la calle para encontrarse la escena de Elsa en la mitad de la carretera mientras un matrimonio tiraba de sus pies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="027d0d1015d8f6d7fe48a00099dc73d4"-¡Soltadla!-gritó el peliblanco/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b9182fcc81e1676da9c8569edcbbcc6"Se escuchó un grito dentro de la cafetería y enseguida los cristales se llenaron completamente de negro. Punzie salió segundos después limpiándose las manos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96b4db2098f3f7c6bd545a437a9852b1"-Puto niño...-murmuró molesta. Se quedó parada al ver la escena: Flynn Aster y Jack agarrando con fuerza aquellos tres palos que enseguida se abrieron convirtiéndose en filosas espadas. Elsa estaba en el suelo con el matrimonio delante de ella. -Flynn.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aae5fda5f16df12d9468cccb76054d23"-Quédate ahí -le murmuró el castaño serio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecd54f5e1f017d27b24ea8610a09f6da"-Soltadla de inmediato-dijo Aster serio. Pero el hombre solo rió. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc3a3045b6c443005517da99014ed336"De repente una nube negra cubrió a la pareja y cuando esta de deshizo había dos seres. Seres más altos que los chicos. De piel grisácea,extrañas orejas puntiagudas y negras al final. Tan negras como su ropa. Unos oscuros ojos y una extraña boca con dientes similares a los de un fiero tiburón, afilados y puntiagudos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79d6d0b305a4d4a0d2fef3aa2a072f57"El más alto agarró a Elsa del cuello y la levantó. Sacó una extraña daga doblada con el puñal plateado y lo colocó sobre el cuello de la rubia. Elsa cerró los ojos asustada al sentir la hoja del arma sobre su yugular./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed6b38667257dac64eac046c16bded71"-Soltadla ahora mismo si no queréis agravar vuestros delitos-dijo Jack serio dando un paso al frente más avanzado que el resto/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="049388f1db195059558c6a9822f889af"-¿Por qué debería soltar a la princesita?-rió- El amo Black nos recompensará por haberla encontrado.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08dad644eca75e871ed033737e6dd818"-Soltadla...ya...-dijo el peliblanco serio. Más el hombre lo único que hizo fue clavar más el cuchillo en el cuello de Elsa haciendo que sangre comenzara a correr su cuello. La rubia gemía dolorida. Su visión se iba emborronando./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0438dad68d534a619af524b6692cbef1"-Elsa cierra los ojos -escuchó la voz de Jack y ella sin decir nada lo hizo. Cerró sus ojos cansada,dolorida. Sintió como aquel hombre no le agarraba. Calló al suelo,sintió el frío asfalto bajo su brazo. Escuchaba espadas,voces,gritos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b4ed48bf15c6e7ecf3dad2e3f458227"Todo era confuso. Agarró su cuello a si misma para taponar su herida. Sintió a alguien cargarla/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="925d5c1966186ecc2fe5b1d66d2958ad"-Tenemos que irnos ya-escuchó la voz de Flynn. Corrían, le llevaban en brazos pero ella se sentía, tan...segura. No quería abrir los ojos pues vería borroso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e84f98614900a89e619288603c26fec8"-Hay que sanarle- era la voz de Frost.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f578c45867b4b1d5d111d417b1c1e19"-Yo no puedo,no en el coche. Tenemos que esperar a llegar al sitio. Le cubriremos la venda y pararemos cuando estemos escondidos. -Aquella era Punzie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7179e980375135782d85fee65a79ddb"Abrió los ojos,solo conseguía ver los asientos del coche,más bien el techo pues le habían tumbado. Cerró un momento para después abrirlos de nuevo y verlo a él. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de preocupación ¿Hacia ella? Imposible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d47b364c07d919ca0691ff70de828c5"-Duerme,Elsa-le susurró él. Ella solo cerró los ojos dejando que ellos hicieran lo que debieran. Y poco a poco solo escuchaba ligeros murmuros hasta que solo quedó silencio/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b656e3388989fd3a36de668262711419"(span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"12 /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"horas/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"después/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;".../span)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1fd2f74d3bd95d04d921fb160786273"*************************/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91586478d4ab2b69450c806249951064"Dos soldados se acercaron a aquel enorme recipiente de agua para sacar a la persona a la cual tenían metida su cabeza. Bruce respiró con fuerza/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b947f2f92aec480275f175b53ae2e1bf"-¿Dónde está? -preguntó de nuevo Pitch. Delante de él con mirada gélida y semblante serio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29b75fd9d5192876c1777968932fcf38"-No te lo diré... -susurró el hombre. Con su rostro lleno de moretones y su labio partido. Mojado entero y a punto de desfallecer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f46ae8d20463a8ec774d54974cdba3cb"-Bien...-murmuró el pelinegro he hizo un gesto con las manos. Los hombres volvieron a meter al señor Arendelle dentro del bidón de agua./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7586d5e0f73277aace8f77445caec4ce"Uno de los gemelos interrumpió en aquella sala de tortura para soltar un suave carraspeo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3947ffd7b73abbb903fe8d2769f3cd9a"-Señor...tenemos noticias...-dijo y los hombres sacaron a Bruce/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a4836e64545b0ac6e4b965055e0df8d"-¿Cuáles?-preguntó/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b76a79a720ce761d0f1080f1091651cd"-Han visto a la chica,junto con la princesa de Corona y tres Nubos...-dijo y el pelinegro sonrió/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cc380558a5ccaf2ed4f892c1472cda5"-Iré a decírselo a Madre- dijo el chico saliendo de aquella sala dejando que su capa negra como su cabello y su alma se moviera con el digno porte de un príncipe. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09465c0a4a324078666e2bd51b5ea539"Pitch llegó hasta unas puertas dobles las cuales abrió a la vez. Encontrándose a su madre mirando por la ventana la inmensidad de su reino y de los próximos. Todos estos cubiertos por espesas nubes grisáceas. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Madre-murmuró/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="303245cda7dcac5aefd0ca9837d4e353"-¿Sí?-preguntó la mujer sin moverse pues no veía el paisaje si no su reflejo. Acarició sus mejillas las cuales parecía haber una arruga./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35dcda5b127e449d6cac1a3ebe7cca63"-Han visto a la chica - aquellas palabras hicieron que la mujer dejara de mirar su rostro y darse la vuelta.- Aún no han llegado a la entrada que tienen los puros...eso es un punto a favor/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1cf4939c1b5a2327c62fe5cec50ca6f"Pero de repente Gothel alzó su dedo haciéndole callar. Un escalofrío recorrió a madre e hijo por toda su columna. Los dos miraron a lo lejos del paisaje tenebroso y vieron como en el horizonte extrañamente las nubes se empezaban a disipar mostrando bellos rayos de luz. Luz que no había asomado nunca en 18 años/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d84cd1c148b948393f28af8c403130de"-Está aquí... -murmuró la mujer con una sonrisabr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2570a25c3d9e89affd3481c64de82010"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Continuará/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;".../spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


End file.
